482 lessons in Child Care
by Juste-un-ange
Summary: Que se passerait il si Draco Malfoy trouvait un bébé devant sa porte d'entrée et que la seule personne vers qui il pourrait se tourner était Harry Potter ? TRADUCTION de la fic de Triola.
1. Et tout commença !

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX _POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

C'était un beau samedi matin au manoir de Malfoy. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuages, et le soleil était lumineux. Dehors l'air était agréablement chaud, et les fleurs brillaient dans la chaleur du soleil. Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement et quelque part nous loin éloigné, on pouvait entendre le rire silencieux d'un ruisseau bouillant. Tout était parfait en ce lieu. Quand soudain, cette tranquillité fut cassé par un rayon de lumière verte, et un des oiseaux tomba à terre.

"Ha ! J'en ai eu un ! Oiseaux du sort malheureux, craignez votre supérieur!" Draco Malfoy souri avec satisfaction à personne en particulier, se laissa retomber et se reblottit dans son oreiller. C'était vraiment trop tôt pour se réveiller. Oiseaux de malheur. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir quand il était déjà éveillé. C'était la malédiction de la famille Malfoy. Bon, peut-être pas, mais ça sonnait bien, non ? La malédiction de la famille de Malfoy. Draco se tira hors du lit et siffla l'air le plus sinistre qu'il pouvait trouver (il ne pourrait pas siffler quelque chose de heureux, maintenant ?) et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il se regarda dans son miroir en pied, encadré d'or qu'il avait acquis il y a seulement quelques semaines, et fit une danse. "Vous semblez de bonne humeur, Malfoy" ronronna le miroir, et Draco leva un sourcil. "Je sembles toujours de bonne humeur". Il alla ensuite prendre une chaude et longue douche.

Une heure, et d'innombrables refrains chantés plus tard, Draco émergea dans un nuage de vapeur. Il saisit une serviette (verte naturellement) pour dissimuler ses parties les plus intimes, et réclama sa garde-robe. "Que souhaite porter le maître aujourd'hui ?" demanda la garde-robe, qui d'une façon ou d'une autre, se tortilla par la porte de la salle de bains. Draco se mordit la lèvre pensivement, et se regarda de plus près dans le miroir. "Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?" demanda-t-il. On pouvait voir que le miroir réfléchissait dur.

"Et bien," dit-il (oui, le miroir de Draco Malfoy était un mâle) prudemment. "Si j'étais vous, j'irais chercher le pantalon noir que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière. Il ne laisse vraiment pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, mais, comme je dis toujours, si vous l'avez, montrez-le ! Quant au reste... Je prendrais la chemise noire que votre mère vous a offert. Elle accentue la couleur argentée de vos cheveux."

"Hmmm, je ne sais pas " dit Draco en se frottant le menton. "je n'ai jamais aimé cette chemise, elle démange, que dirais-tu du tee-shirt noir?"

"Quel tee-shirt noir?" répondit le miroir. "Celui que votre mère vous a offert ou celui que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière ou bien l'autre que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière, le troisième que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière ou bien encore celui que vous avez acheté la semaine dernière avec les douilles vertes, l'un des cinquantes que vous avez acquis l'année dernière, l'autre que votre mère a achetée pour vous ou celui que vous avez acheté il y a deux semaines, l'autre que vous avez acheté il y a deux semaines ou celui vous avez eu gratuitement quand vous avez acheté les deux autres, il y a deux semaines ou bien encore celui que votre grande tante Clara vous a offert l'année dernière pour Noël ou -"

"MERLIN, non ! Tout sauf cela ! Non, je veux dire le noir avec le serpent argenté dessus."

"OH oui ! J'avais oublié celui-là ! Un très bon choix, vous serez très sexy dedans."

"Le noir alors." Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et se retourna vers l'armoire. "Tu l'as trouvé?"

"Oui, maître" répondit la garde-robe en envoyant les vêtements demandés. Draco les enfila rapidement et s'examina dans le miroir, qui siffla fort. "Vous êtes d'enfer, bébé" murmura-t-il, et Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. Il procéda alors à la tâche la plus importante du jour : fixer ses cheveux parfaitement. Après deux heures de combat avec divers produits capillaires désagréables, Draco était enfin en chemin pour le déjeuner, avec l'aspect d'un magnifique héritier d'une famille de sang pur.

Quand il fût sur le point d'entrer dans la salle à manger, il entendit sa mère rire nerveusement en bas des escaliers, à moitié déshabillé et à mi-chemin de son père à quelques mètres derrière. Tous deux se sont arrêtés quand ils le virent et rougirent furieusement.

"OH, bonjour Draco chéri" dit Narcissa en reboutonnant les boutons de sa blouse avec maladresse. "Ton père et moi étions justes, heu... en train de faire les bagages ! Oui, oui, nous faisions les _valises_ pour le voyage. Et alors je ne pouvais pas trouver mon, heuu... "elle regardait désespérément Lucius qui commençait à imiter quelqu'un mettant du maquillage. "OH ! Oui ! Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon maquillage, et puis votre père, il, HUM, il a offert de m'aider à le trouver ! Et c'est pourquoi nous courrions, parce que, et bien, nous avons tellement peu de temps et nous devons trouver ce maquillage." Elle pris une profonde respiration, et sourit à Lucius, apparemment d'accord avec elle-même par cette explication. Draco roula simplement des yeux, ses parents étaient si naïfs parfois. Il avait dix-sept ans et il aurait voulu leur crier que ce n'était pas comme si il ne savait pas ce qui ce passait entre eux deux ! Et quant à leur explication, il se rendait très bien compte du fait que sa mère n'avait jamais utilisé le maquillage de Muggle, mais plutôt le charme Glamour.

Lucius vit le regard incrédule sur le visage de Draco et il décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de disparaître. "Je, heuu, vais monter et finir de préparer les bagages " marmonna-t-il, en courrant dans les escaliers.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère. "Quand partez-vous tous les deux ?"

"OH, et bien, très bientôt je pensent." Sa mère regarda distraitement sa montre décorée d'émeraudes et de milliers de gallions. "Mais es-tu sûr de pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul pendant un mois ? Je veux dire que maman peut rester à la maison si son petit Drakinouchet le veut."

Draco grimaça face au surnom, mais lui cacha et il secoua la tête. "Ca ira mère. Je ne suis plus un bébé."

"Il est évident que tu ne l'es pas" répondit sa mère, en lui tapotant l'épaule. "Mais pour être sûre, j'ai parlé à Hetty et elle et l'autre elfe de maison prendront soin de tout. J'ai même demandé à l'un d'entre eux de venir veiller sur toi pendant la nuit."

Draco serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Inspiration, expiration, un, deux, trois. "Nous seront parti dans une demi heure, et vous aurez la maison pour vous tout seul. " Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa mère. "Merci" dit-t-il en essayant de parler gentiment, mais en échouant totalement. Cependant, sa mère était trop occupée pour le remarquer.

Soudain un bruit attira leur attention vers Lucius, soulevant deux valises visiblement très lourdes en bas des escaliers. "Ah ! Voila ton père" dit Narcissa, énonçant l'évident. "Je supposes que nous partons alors. Au revoir Draco chéri." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa la joue, puis elle et Lucius disparurent avec leurs bagages.

_Enfin !_ Pensa Draco en sifflant de nouveau cette mélodie sinistre. Tandis qu'il se tournait vers la salle à manger, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Draco jura. Qui osait interrompre sa paix ? Il hurla sur un elfe de maison innocent et lui ordonna de faire venir l'importun jusqu'à lui. Après quelques minutes, l'elfe de maison rapporta un grand panier. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Se demanda pensivement Draco. Peut-être un cadeau d'un fan. Il sourit d'un air satisfait, mais tandis qu'il se saisissait du panier, il fut soudainement entouré d'une lumière d'or et il sentit quelque chose passer par le bout de ses doigts. Il fut si surprit qu'il faillit laisser tomber le panier, mais il réussit à rattraper sa prise alors que la lumière faiblissait. Que diable se passe-t-il ? Pensa Draco paniqué. J'espères que ce panier n'est pas maudit, parce que si c'est le cas, je files tout droit au Mexique ! Il plaça le panier sur la table et pris le rouleau de parchemin attaché à lui. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit que c'était une lettre, il commença donc à la lire.

_Cher Narcissa,_

_J'ai peur que vous ne me connaissiez pas, mais je vous assure que, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Une fois, j'ai entendu qu'après votre premier fils, vous étiez incapable d'en avoir d'autres, bien que vous ayez beaucoup voulu en avoir un autre. Et bien, je suis entièrement capable d'avoir un bébé, mais je n'en veux pas. Ainsi j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous arranger. Je vous envoie mon bébé, qui est désormais à vous. J'espères que vous l'élèverez correctement et le transformerez en un véritable Malfoy._

Draco leva ses sourcils à cause du choc. Là un bébé était-il dans le panier ? Bien, il ne savait rien au sujet des bébés, il devrait le renvoyer.

_Mais si vous ne voulez pas du bébé, j'ai peur que vous devrez le garder de toute façon. J'ai mis un charme sur le panier de sorte que quand vous le toucherez, vous serez immédiatement lié avec le bébé et il sera à vous. Ainsi si vous avez touché le panier, j'ai seulement une chose à dire, félicitations, vous êtes mère !_

Merde ! Draco regarda le panier, puis la lettre, puis de nouveau le panier. Il l'avait touché, et maintenant il était mère... heuuu, ou plutôt père. Ou quelque chose. _Merde, merde, merde_... Mais peut-être que s'il pouvait trouver la vraie mère, elle pourrait renverser le charme...

_Et ne pensez même pas à me retrouver et à m'inciter à renverser le charme. Je vous assure que j'ai pris mes précautions et vous ne pourrez jamais me retrouver. J'ai même changé de nom, et je m'en vais au Canada pour commencer une nouvelle vie. _

Les yeux de Draco étaient maintenant aussi gros que des soucoupes. Pourquoi moi ? Pensa-t-il. Il déglutit.

_Pourquoi vous, vous devez vous le demander, et bien la réponse est simple. Quoique je ne veuille pas de ce bébé, je veux le meilleur pour lui. Et les Malfoy sont le meilleur. Et capable de lui donner la meilleure éducation. Mais maintenant je pense que j'en ai écrit assez, je dois filer au Canada. Appréciez, chère amie, la condition parentale, tata !_

_Bien à vous, l'inconnue (ha ! Vous n'avez pas réellement cru que je signerais la lettre ?)_

Draco s' effondra sur la chaise la plus proche et regarda fixement le mur. Un bébé. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un bébé vermeil ! Ou, techniquement quelqu'un avait envoyé à sa mère un bébé vermeil, mais il était celui coincé avec lui ! C'était peut-être une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie juste terrible et sinistre, et le panier était surement vide. Il regarda de nouveau le panier avec un nouvel espoir, et tandis que son esprit répétait le "juste une plaisanterie" encore et encore, il se leva et l'ouvrit. Et quand les yeux gris rencontrèrent les bleus, Draco Malfoy s' évanouit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà j'espères que ça vous a plu ! Vous voulez la suite ? Si c'est le cas faites le moi savoir avec une reviews et je vous promets que je me ferait un plaisir de publier la suite de la traduction !_

_A bientot_

_Kiss _

_Juste-un-ange_


	2. Voix internes

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX _POV _de _Draco _XoXoX

Draco sentit quelque chose qui lui secouait l'épaule et il se tortilla loin de ce contact. "Juste cinq minutes de plus, mère" marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître Malfoy" indiqua une voix stridente tandis que Draco ouvrait les yeux, il vit un elfe de maison disparaître avec un"POP" sonore . Tout à coup, Draco se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait sur le plancher, et il regarda tout autour de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans la salle à manger.

"Elfe de maison !" hurla-t-il, et la petite créature réapparut.

"Oui, Maître?"

"Par l'enfer, pourquoi suis-je sur le plancher de la salle à manger?" Cria Draco en menaçant du regard son serviteur.

"Vous vous êtes évanoui, Maître Malfoy."

"_Je me suis évanoui ?_ " La voix de Draco était obscurci par la fureur. "Un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas!"

"Mais maître, vous êtes tombé et vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé."

"J'ai peut-être juste décidé de prendre un petit somme ! Un Malfoy ne s'évanouit pas!" Et il hurla encore plus fort, furieux contre la créature qui osait insinuer que lui, Draco Malfoy, s'était évanoui. _Évanoui !_ Quelle insolence ! " Par l'enfer ! Hors d'ici avant que je ne te transforme en un pantalon en elfe de maison pour aller avec mes bottes en peau de dragon !" L'elfe de maison couina et disparut dans un "POP".

Soudain Draco entendit quelqu'un qui pleurait, et il chercha la source du bruit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier, et tout à coup il se rappela de tout. Le bébé. Il marcha doucement et souleva le couvercle du panier, ou il trouva le petit, agité et pleurant de toutes ses forces. Incertain, Draco fixa le bébé. "HUM... ne pleures pas" exigea-t-il, mais le bébé ne semblait pas se soucier de ses exigences. Rien. Il ne savait absolument rien au sujet des bébés !

Attendez une minute !

Il avait vu Potter se traîner avec un bébé l'hiver passé, n'est-ce pas ? Quand cette vélane provocante française et son hippie à cheveux longs de mari avaient visité l'école pour montrer leur rejeton au reste du clan Weasley. Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler. Qu'avait fait Potter pour calmer le bébé ? Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé dans un sens puis dans l'autre...

Aha !

C'était ça !

Mais... par Merlin... Il devrait prendre cette maudite chose. Draco regarda le bébé, qui était tout rouge, avec dégoût, puis il rassembla son courage et se pencha pour le prendre. Si le Golden Boy Gryffondor pouvait le faire, alors il pourrait le faire aussi bien !

Il fit une tentative de prendre le bébé et le plaça de telle sorte que sa tête repose sur son coude. Déplaçant ses bras lentement dans les deux sens, il pencha la tête vers le bébé et fût étonné de constater qu'il avait réellement arrêté pleurer et qu'il le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Hummm, pensa-t-il. Il n'est pas si laid quand il ne pleure pas. Il est même plutôt... mignon. Avec ses grands yeux bleus et son petit nez, ainsi que ses petites boucles d'or. Draco sentit soudainement, un sentiment inconnu à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se sentait étrangement chaud et confus, comme il ne s'était jamais senti auparavant.

Effrayé par ce nouveau sentiment, Draco remis à la hâte le bébé dans le panier. "Que suis-je supposé faire de vous, jeune homme ?" Soupira Draco, puis une pensée le frappa alors. Peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout un jeune homme. Peut-être que c'était… une fille. Il lança un regard en coin au visage du bébé, mais cela ne lui révéla pas grand chose. Maudit soit les bébés qui ont l'air neutres ! Et ses vêtements n'indiquaient rien non plus. Il était juste enveloppé dans une couverture blanche. Draco maugréa silencieusement contre la mère biologique pour ne pas avoir habillé son bébé en rose ou en bleu, puis il poussa un long soupir et s'assis. Il y avait seulement une seule et unique manière pour découvrir le sexe du bébé, et pour cela, il devait le déshabiller. Mais il ne pouvait pas déshabiller le bébé, n'est-ce pas ? On ne laissait pas un Malfoy déshabiller des bébés. Et même si c'était le cas, c'était répugnant tout simplement. Il devrait encore prendre la chose. Berrk.

Draco se frotta le menton d'un air songeur, quand quelque chose le frappa. Il pourrait juste faire croire que le bébé était un garçon ! Et s'il ne l'était pas, et bien, qui le saurait ? Il ne le garderait pas, et il était si petit qu'il ne s'en rappellerait jamais de toute façon.

" C'est un petit garçon alors ! " Il lui sourit avec satisfaction. "Mais comment je vais t'appeler?" Il se leva et s'approcha du bébé "J'ai un nom pour toi." Il sentit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer avec effort vers le haut, et rit intérieurement "Je vais t'appeler Draco ! Junior naturellement. Draco Junior. C'est pas mal. Je SUIS vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?" Il se pencha vers le bas et prit une des mains de Draco Junior dans la sienne. Il était si petit ! Mais pourtant si parfait, avec ses petits ongles et ses fossettes.

Soudain Draco s'éloigna du bébé et sembla terrifié. Il chercha autour de lui pour voir si un quelconque elfe de maison était dans les parages. Si n'importe qui l'avait vu être tout sucre avec un bébé sa réputation serait endommagée pour toujours ! Il avait travaillé dur pour obtenir la position de leader des Serpentards, et il avait le sentiment que ses camarades de maison ne suivraient pas aussi facilement un homme avec un bébé comme ils suivaient un héritier impitoyable de sang pur. Il devait se débarrasser de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cette pensée provoqua un drôle de sentiment pas très plaisant dans sa poitrine, mais il l'ignora et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait baptisé 'le Problème Junior ': Qu'était-il supposé faire de lui ?

La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'appeler ses parents. Ils sauraient probablement quoi faire, et à qui parler. Mais s'il les appelait maintenant, ils reviendraient à la maison et ils ne le laisseraient plus jamais tout seul. Et il en était hors de question. La suivante sur la liste était une fille, Pansy, ainsi elle devait sûrement savoir quoi faire avec un bébé. Mais malheureusement, il venait de se rappeler que la famille Parkinson au complet était allé à la convention annuelle de Mangemorts à Aberdeen. Cela laissait Crabbe et Goyle sur sa liste. Heuuu, laissons ces deux-là de côtés. Qui autrement ? Bon il y avait toujours Severus, mais n'avait-il pas parlé d'aller à Aberdeen lui aussi ? Draco était presque sûr que oui. Personne. Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de traiter en ami plus de monde. N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un qui avait de l'expérience avec les bébés ? N'importe qui ?

_Potter_, s'exclama une petite voix dans le fond de la tête de Draco qui ressemblait infiniment à celle de cette maudite miss-je-sais-tout de Granger.

Non !

_Viens..._

Non !

_Tu ne sais rien au sujet des bébés, tu as besoin d'aide._

Non !

_Si,tu en as besoin._

Bon, oui, mais non !

_Cela n'a pas de sens..._

Si ça en a !

_Non._

Si !

_Nannnn._

Aaaaaargh ! Je ne demanderai pas à Potter de m'aider ! Pas même pour tous les gallions du monde ! Ni même si on me l'apportait sur un plateau en argent, sans aucun vêtements, avec ses muscles forts et scintillants avec la sueur et sa... oh Merlin. Je ne viens pas de penser ça. C'est répugnant !

_Piégé._

Non ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je veux dire, oui j'ai… non ! Rien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites de moi ? Je ne voulais pas dire ces choses, et je n'ai pas eu le béguin pour Potter depuis la troisième année ! Donc voilà !

_Troisième année, hein ?_

… Merlin.

_Ainsi, tu vas lui demander de l'aide alors ?_

Non ! Je ne le ferais pas et vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger !

XoXoX

Une heure plus tard Draco se tenait devant la porte du numéro 4 de Privet Drive à Little Whinging, Surrey. Tenant dans ses bras, le panier avec Draco Junior, il pris une profonde inspiration, puis il souleva sa main et sonna à la porte.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pffff ! Si ça continu on va m'appeler Lucky lucke qui traduit plus vite que son ombre( enfin presque + vite que son ombre ! )hihi_ ****P

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Si ça vous plais, je ferais ce que je peux pour traduire un chapitre pour demain ou après - demain !_

_A bientôt,_

_Kiss_

_Juste-un-ange_


	3. un visiteur innatendu

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX_ POV _de_ Harry_ XoXoX

Harry Potter se trouvait sur son lit, lisant les lettres que ses amis lui avaient envoyés. Il y en avaient trois ce matin, de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny.

XoXoX

_Harry._

_J'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas venir nous rendre visite au Terrier cet été. Dumbledore a entendu une rumeur disant que les Mangemorts ont leur réunion annuelle quelque part dans un lieu chaud, ainsi a-t-il décidé que tous les membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles allaient avoir des vacances ensemble aux Bahamas. Il devient de plus en plus compétitif avec les années. Il veut être meilleur que Tu-Sais-Qui, n'importe quoi. Pas que je m'en plaint, puisque ça signifie, que je vais passer tout un mois dans les Bahamas. Et Hermione vient aussi. Elle est à la maison depuis deux semaines déjà, parce que ses parents ont dû aller en Allemagne en raison d'un certain parent malade. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais bon, ils l'ont envoyés ici de toute façon. Pas que je m'en occupe ou quelque chose. Elle a beaucoup changé pendant l'été, ainsi elle ne m'harcèle presque pas. Oui bon, elle le fait toujours , mais différemment. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je ne m'occupe pas de savoir si elle m'harcèle beaucoup plus ou pas. Peut-être que je m'y suis habitué ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'est coupée les cheveux. Elle m'a presque mordu la tête quand je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Mais pourquoi est-il si important pour elle de savoir ce que je penses de ses cheveux. Probablement un truc de fille. _

_On se verra à la rentrée,_

_Ron_

XoXoX

_Cher Harry._

_Comment ça va ? J'espère que tu vas bien, même si tu doit rester chez ta tante et ton oncle. _

_Je suis au Terrier à l'heure actuelle vu que mes parents ont dû partir. Il fait vraiment beau. Et bientôt nous irons aux Bahamas. J'attends avec impatience d'y aller. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des endroits intéressant, vraiment superbes là-bas. Ron et moi avons commencés le devoir de transfiguration en Métamorphoses du professeur McGonagall, comment va le tiens ? Je pense que je l'ai assez bien réussi, mais je suis un peu inquiètes de ne pas avoir expliqué avec plus de détails les aspects les plus fins du charme. Je l'ai fait lire à Ron, et il a dit qu'il était très bien, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne l'a pas lu correctement. Peut-être que je le ferai lire par Ginny aussi. Juste pour être sûre. _

_J'ai coupé mes cheveux il y a une semaine parce que j'espérais que Ron aimerait, mais il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Es-tu toujours aussi sûr qu'il m'aime ? Je sais que tu m'a dit que tu le pensait, mais je crois juste que c'est inutile. Réponds-moi et dis-moi ce que tu en penses vraiment. _

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione _

XoXoX

_Cher Harry._

_L'opération RRH (1)_(NdT : Rapprochement de Ron et Hermione) _se déroule parfaitement bien ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'ayons pas fait ceci avant ! Hermione rougit chaque fois que Ron ouvre la bouche, et Ron aussi chaque fois qu'Hermione entre dans une pièce, à cause de sa nouvelle coupe. Je penses que je vais lancer le plan B de l'opération très bientôt, et les enfermer tous les deux dans une chambre. De préférence une chambre avec un lit. _

_Fred et Georges sont dans le coup et ils m'aident puisque tu n'es pas ici. Ils ont vraiment été étonnants, Fred continue à bousculer Hermione en la faisant tomber dans les bras de Ron, et Georges continue à trouver des excuses pour entraîner tout le monde hors de la chambre pour qu'ils puissent passer au moins une heure ensemble, sans personne d'autre. Je crois que nous verrons des résultats concrets dans pas longtemps. Mais je dois y aller, parce que Ron jette un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule pour voir ce que j'écris. Je t'enverrai un autre rapport plus tard._

_Tendrement, Ginny._

XoXoX

Le rapport de Ginny fit beaucoup rire Harry, et il déposa les trois lettres. Il avait toujours su que Ron et Hermione finirait ensemble, tous le savaient, même si les principaux concernés ne le voyaient pas eux-même. Ainsi lui et Ginny avaient décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Ils avaient commencés l'opération RRH ce printemps, après leur sixième année - la cinquième pour Ginny - et tout marchait très bien jusqu'ici. Il espérait seulement que Ginny n'irait pas trop loin pour ne pas prendre le risque de les repousser loin l'un de l'autre. Mais il supposait que les Bahamas serait un plus. Le fait que Ron voit Hermione dans son bikini ne pourrait pas nuire à l'opération.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Les Bahamas. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait passer un autre mois dans ce trou d'enfer. Tout un mois sans aucune échappatoire. Il froissa la lettre de Ron et l'a jeta contre le mur. Au moins personne ne se préoccupait qu'il jette des choses un peu partout. C'était bon d'être un adolescent qui se laisse porter par l'angoisse, destiné à sauver le monde magique alors qu'il n'était qu'un maniaque avec trop de frustration sexuelle et fâché contre le monde parce qu'il n'y gagnait rien.

Harry gémit et retomba en arrière sur le lit . Quand il pensa cela il se rappela que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait. C'était le côté négatif d'être un maudit homosexuel dans le placard. Il ne pouvait pas exactement sauter le premier type qu'il voyait, parce que cela l'obligerait à devoir sortir de son placard confortable en un rien de temps. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en sortir dès qu'il l'avait découvert la première fois, mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix ; il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un petit ami et en surprenne plus d'un. Ca avait peut-être l'air amusant – le côté surprise-surprise - mais le problème était la partie "petit ami". Les quelques types avec qui il avait été jusqu'ici, avaient peur de l'engagement. Il supposait qu'ils avaient seulement voulu pouvoir dire qu'ils s'étaient tapés le célèbre Harry Potter (quoiqu'il leur avait toujours fait promettre de ne pas en parler avec n'importe qui, avant qu'il ait décidé de faire son coming out). Pas qu'il s'en préoccupe, le sexe était géniale, seulement parfois il aurait voulu plus. Il aurait voulu quelqu'un pour lui tenir la main, avec qui parler et être simplement avec lui, sans nécessairement devoir passer à la casserole.

MERLIN. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de penser ça. _Ne pas passer à la casserole_. Il devait sûrement être en train de devenir fou. C'était probablement le manque de nourriture. C'était vraiment pas bon. Non, pas bon du tout. Il avait besoin de manger. Immédiatement.

Il descendit en courant les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur. Merlin ! Il n'y avait presque rien ! Putain, putain, putain ! Il _avait besoin_ d'un bon repas ! Avant qu'il soit tout desséché et misérable et qu'il se marrie avec le premier type qui le trouverait encore beau.

_Beau_.

Soupir.

Il s'était passé tellement de temps depuis que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il était beau...

Non ! Ca suffit ! Aller ! Trouves à manger, il faut que tu trouves à manger ! Harry chercha dans toute la cuisine et après avoir fouillé dans tous les placards, il mit enfin la main sur un vieux paquet de nouilles. Il fit bouillir de l'eau, mordant ses ongles de désespoir parce que ça prenait du temps, mais finalement le repas était prêt.

Après qu'il ait fini de manger, Harry s'assit sur une chaise, en fermant les yeux. Merci, MERLIN ! Il était de retour ! Harry le bourreau des coeurs, Potter le jeune homme remplit d'hormones était de retour. Le seul problème était maintenant qu'il avait réellement passé trop de temps seul depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu des rapports, presque un mois et il était maintenant prêt à sauter le premier mec en vue. Heureusement, qu'il n'attendait personne en ce moment ! Les Dursleys rendaient visite à la tante Marge, et ils ne seraient pas de retour à la maison avant la semaine prochaine. Et puis qui viendrait lui rendre visite en cette période d'été ?

Quand tout à coup, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Harry fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite maintenant ? (NdT : Moi je sais ! hihi :P) Peut-être que le facteur avait un colis à livrer ou quelque chose. Il se remit sur ses pieds, marcha jusque la porte d'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur un grand garçon, mince, et blond.

Malfoy.

Malfoy avec un bébé.

Malfoy avec un bébé se tenant devant la maison de son oncle dans Little Whinging au milieu des vacances d'été.

Harry ferma brutalement la porte et s'assis sur les escaliers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)(_ Dans la fic originale, il s'agit de Operation GTRaH soit _Get Together Ron and Hermione)

_Et voila encore un autre de traduit !_

_lunathelunatique m'autorisera-tu a garder mon statut de déesse de la traduction ! mdr_

_Si je vois que vous voulez impérativemment la suite, je ferais de mon mieux pour traduire rapidement le prochain chapitre !_

_Kisssss_


	4. Sort de silence et couche culotte

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX_ POV _de _Harry_ XoXoX

Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Malfoy. Bébé. Malfoy. Little Whinging. Bébé. Malfoy. Bébé. Sa transe fut soudainement interrompu par de violents coups frappés à la porte.

"Putain, Potter ! Ouvres cette maudite porte !" cria Malfoy depuis l'extérieur, Harry marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La vue était de nouveau trop pour lui et il était sur le point de lui claquer la porte au nez une fois encore, quand Malfoy mit son pied à l'intérieur."OH, non n'y pense même pas ! " ricana le blond en poussant la porte avec une main pour l'ouvrir.

Tous les sens d'Harry était confus et il l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse entrer complètement. "Malfoy" dit-il lentement. "Au nom de MERLIN qu'est-ce que tu fais ICI, devant MA maison, dans Little Whinging, avec UN bébé ?"

"J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'arrêter pour prendre une tasse de thé." Malfoy grogna et roula des yeux. "Que penses-tu que je fais ici ? Ce n'est pas comme si je venais volontairement. C'est la putain de voix de Granger qui m'y a forcé."

"Hermione t'as dit de venir ?" demanda Harry incrédule.

"Naturellement pas ! C'est juste la voix dans mon... heuuu, ne fais pas attention, oublie juste que je l'ai mentionnée. Je suis ici parce que je t'ai vu l'année dernière avec le gosse d'une des belettes, et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu savais quelque chose au sujet des bébés."

"Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin de savoir quelque chose au sujet des bébés?"

Malfoy leva un sourcil, et Harry regarda vers le panier. Ah, c'était clair. Bébé. Il rougit légèrement et marmonna quelque chose contre son esprit.

"Bon" insista Malfoy. "Sais-tu quelque chose sur les bébés?"

"Oui, énormément en réalité. Quand j'étais plus jeune, avant que je sois à Poudlard, ma tante gardait les petits jumeaux des voisins et alors elle me laissait m'en occuper tandis qu'elle et oncle Vernon sortaient dîner avec mon cousin Dudley."

"Parfait!" Malfoy sourit avec satisfaction et poussa Harry dans le hall d'entrée, pour pouvoir entrer. "Tu m'apprendras tous ce que tu sais tout de suite, et alors je m'en irai."

"Malfoy, je ne peux pas simplement t'enseigner comment prendre soin d'un bébé en cinq minutes."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"C'est pas comme ça que ça marche !" Harry leva les mains vers le ciel dans un mouvement de désespoir, et soupira avec force. Alors une pensée le frappa. "Comment as-tu obtenu ce bébé de toute façon ? C'est le tiens ou tu l'a enlevé?"

Malfoy renifla. " Il est évident que je ne l'ai pas kidnappé ! Je veux dire. Je l'ai trouvé... heuuu, _il,_ était sur le pas de la porte, ou plutôt, mon elfe de maison l'a trouvé sur le seuil de la porte... enfin bref, maintenant je suis coincé avec lui."

"Tu ne peux pas juste le renvoyer ?"

"C'est ce que je voulais faire ! Mais il a commencé à crier et il ne s'arrêtait pas, j'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à m'en occuper."

"Bien, il ne crie pas maintenant, tu peux donc partir, la porte est juste derrière toi !"

"Tu sais quoi ? Il crie, seulement on ne peut pas l'entendre."

Harry regarda le bébé et vit que son visage était complètement rouge, qu'il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche grande ouverte comme si il criait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le seul problème avec cette image était qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre un seul bruit sortir de la gorge du bébé. "Malfoy" s'exclama dangereusement Harry. "Dis-moi que tu n'as pas lancé un sort de silence sur le bébé."

"Heuuu..." Les yeux de Malfoy passèrent de Harry au bébé, puis de nouveau à Harry. "Je n'ai pas mis de charme de silence sur le bébé" dit-il, d'une façon pas très convaincante.

"MALFOY!" rugit Harry en prenant le panier des mains de l'autre garçon. "TU NE PEUX PAS LANCER UN PUTAIN DE SORT DE SILENCE SUR UN MALHEUREUX BÉBÉ !" Le garçon blond eu la décence de sembler honteux, et agita sa baguette pour annuler le sort. Soudainement la pièce fut remplie du bruit d'un bébé hurlant, et Harry dût se battre contre son envie de laisser tomber le panier et de se couvrir ses oreilles.

"C'est exactement pour ça que je l'ai fait taire !" hurla Malfoy au-dessus des pleurs en se couvrant les oreilles. "Fais quelque chose !"

Harry posa rapidement le panier sur le plancher, et se pencha pour prendre le bébé. Il le cala étroitement et commença à le bercer dans un sens puis dans l'autre, dans ses bras. Après un instant, il cessa de pleurer et devint silencieux. Malfoy le regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. " Au nom de MERLIN, comment t'as fait ça ?"

Harry lutta pour ne pas faire apparaître un sourire satisfait qui menaçait d'apparaître, et dit calmement. "Leçon numéro un, pour calmer un bébé, il faut le bercer dans les deux sens. Comme ceci "Il tendit le bébé vers Malfoy, qui sembla effrayé et recula rapidement.

"Putain. Non !" dit le garçon blond avec un regard de dégoût. "Je ne toucherai pas cette _chose_! Elle sent mauvais!"

Harry renifla l'air, et put constater que Malfoy avait raison. Le bébé ne sentait pas la rose. "Leçon numéro deux" dit-il. "Quand le bébé sent mauvais, il faut que tu essayes de changer sa couche."

Malfoy le regarda comme si quelqu'un venait juste de suggéré qu'il mange un morceau cru de testicules de dragon puis se baigne dans de la crotte d'hippogriffe. Il fit donc un autre pas en arrière. "Tu n'es pas sérieux!"

"Bien sur que si." sourit Harry.

"Mais - mais c'est comme… je veux dire, c'est comme… tu sais, beurkkk!"

Harry regarda Malfoy et leva un sourcil. "Tu sais, tu te comporte comme un enfant de cinq ans."

"Nan, c'est faux. Je ne me comporte pas comme ça !"

"Si, tu le fait!"

" C'est faux, tu… tu es têtu !"

"Laisses mon cas tranquille" rit Harry en s'éloignant d'un Malfoy mortifié. "Suis-moi" dit-il, et ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Il posa le bébé sur la table de cuisine, et tourna la tête vers Malfoy. L'autre garçon semblait s'être calmé et ressemblait de nouveau au prince de glace des Serpentards. "Comment tu l'as appelé ?" Demanda Harry.

"Draco junior" dit-il en souriant d'un air narquois à l'autre garçon, et en le regardant très content de lui-même. J'aurais dû m'en douter, pensa Harry en roulant des yeux. Il se retourna de nouveau vers le bébé, et il commença à le déshabiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Je lui change sa couche."

Malfoy devint tout à coup très pâle. "je, heuu, vais attendre dans le hall" marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Harry se retourna avec sa célèbre vitesse d'attrapeur, et pris l'autre garçon par le bras. "OH, certainement pas" lui dit-il sévèrement en entraînant de nouveau Malfoy devant la table. "Tu vas rester ici, pour observer, et pour apprendre comment faire. C'est clair ?" s'exclama-t-il férocement.

"Comme de l'eau de roche"

Harry se tourna encore une fois vers le bébé, et continua de le dévêtir. Il demanda à Malfoy de jeter la vieille couche, et il rit intérieurement de l'autre garçon qui tenait la couche-culotte le plus loin possible avec une main et se pinçant le nez avec l'autre. Ensuite, il prit un chiffon à côté de l'évier, et était sur le point de commencer à laver le bébé, quand il nota quelque chose. "Malfoy ?" dit-il en regardant l'autre garçon, qui venait de jeter la couche usagée.

"Oui ?"

"comment tu m'as dit que tu l'avait appelé ?"

"Draco Junior"

"Et bien désolé de te décevoir, mais ce bébé n'est certainement pas un "Draco". "

"Bien sur que si ! Tu vois son menton fort, ses ongles parfaits et ses cheveux magnifiques ? C'est certainement un Draco." dit Malfoy d'un air suffisant.

"Malfoy, c'est une fille."

" OH ! Malédiction."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se sentit vraiment désolé pour la petite fille, à la charge de Malfoy. Elle serait probablement traumatisée pour toujours. " Leçon numéro trois, vérifie toujours le sexe du bébé avant de lui donner un nom" Malfoy rougit légèrement, et Harry eu beaucoup de mal à réprimer un sourire vainqueur. "Maintenant, tu dois lui trouver un nouveau nom. T'as une idée?"

"Draca?"

"C'est un prénom masculin"

"Merde. Hydra?"

"Malfoy, t'as une certaine imagination, alors laisse cette fille avoir son propre nom, pas un qui ressemble au tien ou signifie la même chose."

"Bon, Médéa alors."

"Médéa ? C'est pas dans la mythologie grecque ça ? Cette femme qui a tué ses propres enfants ?" Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Malfoy d'un air interrogateur.

"Oui, mais c'était également ma grand-mère"

"Etait?"

"Oui, elle est morte quand j'avais sept ans"

Pendant un bref instant, Harry avait pu voir une expression mélangée d'amour et de peine sur le visage de Malfoy, mais elle disparue tellement vite qu'il pensa presque qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais il savait que non. Il semblait que Malfoy était en fait capable d'aimer, et qu'il n'était pas complètement fait de glace. Et si Médéa Malfoy avait enseigné au garçon blond à aimer, quelque chose que ni même ses parents ne lui avaient apprit, elle devait vraiment avoir été une femme remarquable. "C'est un joli nom" répondit Harry en souriant à Malfoy, qui l'étonna en lui rendant son sourire.

Il semblerait que le prince des glaces était lentement, mais sûrement, en train de fondre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà ! j'avais dit à certaines que je ne traduirait pas aujourd'hui mais j'ai pas pu résister ! j'aurais même pu le publier plus tôt si je le merdeveilleux site n'avait pas beuger ! lol_

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ? _

_Si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Ca me motivera pour la suite de la traduction !_

_A bientôt,_

_Kissssss_


	5. Une invitation

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX_ POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Venait-il de sourire à Potter ? Malédiction. Il avait besoin de se calmer. L'héritier des Malfoy ne pouvait pas passer par-là et sourire aux gens, particulièrement pas au Golden Boy de Gryffondor, même si techniquement, il l'aidait avec son bébé.

Son bébé.

Quand était-il devenu "son bébé" ?

Draco regarda vers le petit panier se trouvant sur la table, et il ressentit encore ce sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine. Il sentit subitement un sourire s'étaler au coin de ses lèvres, et il abaissa un doigt vers la main de Médéa. Elle s'en saisie immédiatement, et Draco fut étonné par la force de sa prise. Comment une créature minuscule comme elle pouvait être si forte ? C'était au delà de tout entendement. Il leva les yeux vers Potter, et le trouva en train de sourire face à cette image. Il était vraiment beau quand il souriait. Ses dents étaient blanches et droites, et il avait les plus adorables petites rides d'expressions ainsi que de magnifiques yeux verts.

Oulala. Venait-il juste de dire adorable et Potter dans la même phrase ? MERLIN, cela dépassait tout ce qui est correct et moral. Il devait probablement y avoir une règle interdisant d'avoir le béguin pour sa Némésis. Il s'était dit ça tellement souvent... mais son autre moi haussa seulement les épaules et continua de regarder Potter. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi mais il trouvait qu'Harry avait vraiment un bon fond, un fond réellement _très _gentil, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le mieux serait de rester aussi loin possible de Potter, et espérer que tout disparaissent en temps voulu.

Bon d'une certaine manière, il avait contrarié ses plans en venant ici. Mais peut importait. Médéa avait besoin de Potter, et cela signifiait que Draco avait lui aussi besoin de Potter. Et quand Draco Malfoy avait besoin de quelque chose, il l'a prenait. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était ici. Pour prendre Harry Potter.

Hummm, cela sonnait vraiment bizarre. Mais s'était curieusement attrayant. Draco secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette image mentale terriblement gênante. Il devait se concentrer sur son devoir actuel. Médéa. "Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas m'enseigner comment prendre soin d'elle ?"

"Pas en cinq minutes"

"Et en une heure ?" demanda Draco avec espoir.

"J'ai bien peur que non"

Merde. "Mais, et dans..."

"Non, ni en trois heures non plus. Et pourrais-tu me dire encore pourquoi quelqu'un t'as envoyé un bébé ? Puisque tu es simplement le plus mauvais choix que cette personne n'aurait jamais pû trouver."

Les paroles de Potter rendirent Draco furieux, mais il lui raconta l'histoire entière, commençant par ses parents partant en voyage et finissant par son évanouissement ou plutôt par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas évanouie du tout mais était resté calme et avait pris la situation en main ( NdT : Mon œil ! dsl Dray chéri mais TU t'es évanouie !). Il montra même à Potter la lettre qu'il avait trouvé avec le panier.

"Whoa" S'exclama Potter après lecture de la lettre. "Quelqu'un l'a vraiment envoyé à ta mère. Envoyer son propre bébé comme ça c'est intolérable ! Et à propos...au sujet du charme de liaison ?"

"Et bien, quand j'ai touché le panier j'ai été entouré par cette lumière dorée et j'ai eu une drôle de sensation."

"Hum. Intéressant. Je devrai écrire à Hermione et lui demander ce que c'était ." Potter regarda encore la lettre et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu penses qu'elle saura inverser le sort ?" Draco a demandé nerveusement.

"C'est évident, c'est d'Hermione, dont on parle là ! "

Draco acquiesça. Parfois il l'avait vraiment détestée pour être meilleure que lui, mais Potter avait raison, si n'importe qui pouvait savoir quoi faire, c'était elle. Seulement, il ne savait pas si il le voulait aussi. Attentez une minute ! Il voulait se débarrasser de ce bébé, aussi loin que possible, en se déchargeant d'elle sur un autre innocent complètement idiot. C'était évident que c'était ce qu'il désirait.

Potter se leva d'où il était assit auparavant, et marcha vers la porte. "Je vais écrire à Hermione" dit-il et il disparu tout de suite hors de la pièce. Draco pouvait l'entendre courir vers le haut des escaliers et ouvrir une porte à l'étage. Il se pencha vers Médéa encore une fois, et il constata qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et s'était endormie. Elle respirait régulièrement, et sa petite poitrine se levait et se baissait au rythme de sa respiration. Sa peau était blanche et fine, il pouvait voir les veines sur ses paupières, elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit ange. Son petit ange. La pensée le fit sourire et il caressa sa joue tendrement.

"Ca y est, Hedwige est en route " Potter était réapparu par la porte, et Draco sauta immédiatement loin du bébé.

"Hedwige?"

"Ouais, ma chouette"

"Evidemment. Puisque Hedwige est un nom de _chouette_ "Dit Draco en secouant la tête.

"Je parierai que ton hibou a un nom encore pire que celui là !"

"Je te signale que mon hibou a un nom parfaitement normal" Répliqua Draco d'une manière hautaine.

"AH ouais ? Il s'appelle comment alors?"

"Ambrosius Benedict II"

Potter commença à rire et Draco lui jeta un regard féroce, mais cela le fit rire encore plus. Il riait tellement qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise. "Ambrosius... Benedict... second " Il haletait entre deux hurlements du rire. "Attends que je dise ça à Ron!"

Draco renifla avec indignation. Quelle insolence ! Ambrosius Benedict II était un nom élégant pour un hibou de sang pur. Il l'avait trouvé lui-même, et Pansy lui avait assuré que c'était absolument adorable et que ça allait parfaitement à son hibou. Oui, bon, elle insistait pour l'appeler Ambre et continuait à vouloir l'habiller dans de petits équipements roses pour hibou, mais elle avait toujours été un peu stupide.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Potter se calma et se rassis correctement sur sa chaise. "Il était temps" murmura Draco. "Je commençais à croire que tu allais mourir d'une overdose de rire."

"Nan, t'as pas de chance." Dit Potter en souriant. "J'ai l'habitude. Ron et moi, nous rions comme ça souvent à ton sujet !"

Draco plissa dangeureusement les yeux, mais le bébé se réveilla et commença à crier et il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. "Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Elle n'est pas censée pleurer ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu lui as donné à manger ?" Demanda Potter, en regardant la petite fille.

"Lui donner à manger ?"

"ouais, tu sais, comme dans _lui donner de la nourriture_."

"OH." Draco rougit légèrement, et Potter leva les yeux aux ciel, prit le bébé, s'assis et lui remis correctement sa couverture. "Leçon numéro quatre, un bébé a besoin de nourriture tout comme toi !" dit-il. "Maintenant, fait apparaître une bouteille de lait."

"De lait ? Pourquoi ?"

Potter soupira et regarda Draco. "Tu sais, Malfoy" expliqua-t-il. "Ce que les bébés boivent. Le lait. Des seins de leurs mères. Mais puisque ni toi, ni moi, n'allaitons à l'heure actuelle, tu dois créer un biberon." Dit-il lentement, comme si il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, et Draco lui lança un regard irrité. Il savait ce que mangeaient les bébés, merci bien !

"Je le savais déjà le balafré" marmonna-t-il et il créa un biberon, à moitié plein avec du lait crémeux et blanc.

Potter prit le biberon, et versa quelques gouttes de lait sur son poignet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

"Je vérifie la température du lait. Il est trop froid. Tu peux le chauffer un peu ?"

Draco acquiesça et agita sa baguette tout en murmurant un sort de chauffage. Potter recommença le même procédé sur son poignet, et il jugea qu'il était assez chaud, puis approcha le biberon vers le bébé. Médéa cessa immédiatement de pleurer et ouvrit la bouche.

Draco fit un sourire au bébé et remarqua que Potter le regardait bizarrement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Dit-il.

"Tu veux le faire toi même ?" Demanda-t-il et les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent.

"Je peux ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Bien sur, assis toi sur cette chaise." Draco s'exécuta et le brun souleva délicatement le bébé ainsi que sa couverture pour le mettre dans les bras du Serpentard. "Tiens-le comme ça" Potter lui mima ce qu'il voulait dire "Oui, et sa tête sur ton bras, ouais, c'est bon. Parfait."

Draco la tenait étroitement en la berçant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, comme l'avait fait Harry juste avant. Il connaissait réellement une chose ou deux au sujet des bébés. Des choses que Draco n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Il soupira, puis son visage devint tout à coup déterminé. Potter allait lui apprendre toutes ces choses même si il lui fallait une vie entière ! Et c'est avec cette décision que Draco se tourna vers le jeune Gryffondor. "Hé Potter " dit-il. "Tu aimerais passer le reste de l'été au Manoir Malfoy ?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voila ! _

_Si j'etais sadique je ne traduirais la suite que la semaine prochaine ! lol (Quoique ...)_

_Pensez à dire si vous avez aimés ce chapitre !_

_A bientot,_

_Kisssss_


	6. Fromage et Porte au loin

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX_ POV _de _Harry_ XoXoX

Harry regarda Malfoy, incrédule. Passer l'été au manoir Malfoy ? Avec Malfoy ? "Non. Putain ! Nous nous tuerions!"

"Ben, ouais, mais c'est un risque que nous devons prendre. J'ai besoin de ton aide avec Médéa, et je ne prendrais pas un non pour réponse."

"Désolé, mais la réponse est NON!" Harry examina Malfoy, et il trouva ledit garçon avec une expression déterminée sur le visage. Malédiction. Il était très difficile de discuter avec un Malfoy déterminé.

"Biiip ! Mauvaise réponse, essayes encore !"

C'est exactement ce qu'il craignait. Un Malfoy _très _déterminé. "Mais comment je pourrais savoir si ce n'est pas simplement un piège pour me livrer à Voldemort ?"

Malfoy grimaça au nom, mais resta calme. "Le lord Noir est occupé ces jours-ci. Lui et tous ses partisans sont à la Convention Annuelle des Mangemorts et ils se réunissent à Aberdeen."

Harry leva un sourcil. "Et pourquoi tu n'es pas là-bas toi ?"

"J'y suis allé l'année dernière, et je l'ai honnêtement trouvé plutôt paresseux. Je veux dire, Aberdeen ? Bonjour ! Même Dumbledore est parvenu à proposer quelque chose d'exotique comme les Bahamas."

Harry rigola et il s'empêcha de dire à l'autre garçon que ça sonnait très gay, "Bon, d'accord... mais je ne viendrais toujours pas avec toi."

"Il est évident que tu le fera. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Bon, en réalité non. Il allait rester ici tout l'été dans la maison de sa tante et de son oncle, sans aucun moyen d'échapper à leur ignorance et à leurs commentaires odieux. Hmmm. Soudainement la perspective de passer l'été avec un type magnifique et son bébé adorable dans un superbe manoir devint beaucoup plus tentante. Mince.

Malfoy sourit d'un air suffisant. "Il faut croire que non. Maintenant vas au dessus, tu devrais préparer tes affaires." Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée, vers les escaliers, et Harry le suivit sans protester.

Quand ils arrivèrent au premier étageMalfoy s'arrêta et regarda Harry . "C'est quelle chambre ?"

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte à Malfoy et Médéa.

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil et regarda autour. "C'est, heuuu... _pittoresque_" dit-il avec une expression méprisante sur le visage.

Harry haussa seulement les épaules et commença à jeter des choses dans sa valise. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir un grand manoir remplit jusqu'à ras-bord d'elfes de maison obéissant à chacun de vos désirs.

Malfoy secoua la tête gênée, et poussa Harry loin de sa valise. "Prends Médéa" dit-il en lui tendant la petite fille. Alors il sortit sa baguette magique et marmonna un charme d'emballage qui fit que tout volait et se plaçait de manière ordonnée dans la grosse valise , même la cage d'Hedwige (une version rétrécie naturellement). Avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage, il fit léviter le bagage et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le suivi, portant Médéa, et se demanda dans quel monde Malfoy avait appris un sort si impressionnant pour faire les bagages. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait besoin de préparer lui même ses valises avec tous ces elfes de maison autour de lui.

"Comment irons-nous chez toi ?" demanda-t-il à Malfoy quand ils atteignirent le bout des escaliers.

L'autre garçon s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. "Je n'avais pas pensé à ça." Marmonna-t-il.

"Bon, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?"

"En transplanant, naturellement. Mais je ne le referai pas maintenant, maudite limite d'âge. Par chance, tu ne saurait pas comment transplaner illégalement ?"

"Sûrement pas ! Ils m'expulseraient s'ils le découvraient un jour ! Et je ne savais pas que tu pouvais transplaner avec une autre personne, comment est-ce possible ?" Harry regarda d'un air interrogateur Malfoy, qui secoua la tête face à son ignorance.

"Il y a des sorts spéciaux pour transplaner avec des bébés, mais ils fonctionnent jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ait deux ans. _Tout le monde, _sait cela, Potter. On ne peut pas exactement passer par la cheminette avec un petit bébé ou bien peut-être qu'on peut _maintenant_ ?"

"Humm, je supposes que non" Harry rougit légèrement, et regarda partout excepté Malfoy.

"De toute façon, je penses que nous devrons prendre un porte-au-loin jusque chez moi." Malfoy ouvrit la valise d'Harry et il sortit un livre au hasard. Il regarda le titre et leva un sourcil. "Charmez votre propre fromage ?" demanda-t-il en regardant d'un air interrogateur Harry, ses yeux reflétant de l'amusement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit encore plus. "J'aime bien le fromage" marmonna-t-il , et il grimaça quand le blond commença à hurler de rire.

"Tu aimes le fromage ? Comme c'est charmant !" Malfoy rigola sous sa cape, puis sortie sa baguette. "Portus" s'exclama-t-il en pointant le livre et une faible lumière bleue émergea du bout de sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" L'interrogea Harry.

"Je nous fait un Porte-au-loin"

"Mais, mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas la droit !"

Malfoy le fixa et hocha les épaules. "Et alors ?"

"Mais c'est illégal!"

"Et alors ?"

"Mais, je veux dire, que si ils nous voient… tu ne peux pas simplement… et bien..." Harry bégaya, perturbé par le calme de Malfoy.

"Ne me dites pas que le grand Harry Potter est effrayé à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'illégal ?" dit Malfoy de façon moqueuse.

"Je ne suis pas effrayé !"

"Si tu l'es"

"je ne le suis pas !"

"Prouves-le. Prends ce porte-au-loin ."

Harry fixa Malfoy, puis s'approcha du livre, de sorte que tous les deux et Médéa puisse le toucher. Malfoy souleva une de ses mains et toucha également le livre, et soudain Harry sentit la traction familière au niveau de son nombril. Ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol et le livre les projeta en avant, dans un hurlement de vent et de couleurs tourbillonnantes.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et encore un autre chapitre de traduit ! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas sadique ..._

_Une de mes copines m'as lancé un pari. Si il y a 50 reviews pour cette traduction avant demain, je devrais dancer la macarena sur les Champs-Elysées ! Elle pense que ça serait très amusant avec mon plâtre... (On doit pas avoir le même humour elle et moi... :S)_

_Enfin bref, le titre du prochain chapitre est : **Le manoir Malfoy**._

_A bientôt,_

_Kissssss_


	7. Le Manoir Malfoy

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX_ POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

Draco sentit ses pieds toucher le sol et laissa tomber le livre. Il regarda en direction de Potter et le vit en train de lutter pour rester sur ses pieds. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras et le rattrapa, pour éviter qu'il tombe.

"Merci" Marmonna Potter en le regardant de manière étrange.

Putain. Venait-il d'aider Potter ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Draco haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers l'autre garçon. "Tu ne pouvais pas tomber et entraîner Médéa dans ta chute" dit-il alors en faisant léviter la valise et en s'éloignant. Ils avaient atterris juste devant la maison, et ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de derrière, Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de franchir les portes principales. Après quelques mètres, il s'aperçut que Potter ne le suivait pas, et se tourna vers l'autre garçon. Il était hypnotisé par la maison (NdT : peut-on sincèrement appeler ça une _maison_ ?). Mince, il avait oublié que le manoir Malfoy avait cet effet sur les gens.

Draco regarda son manoir, et senti son coeur se gonfler. De plus de 1000 ans, le manoir Malfoy était une demeure très bien préservée, construite en pierre calcaire de couleur beige. C'était l'un des plus grands manoirs magiques d'Angleterre, placé au milieu d'une vallée, loin de tous villages Moldus. "Tu viens ?" Draco se retourna de nouveau vers Potter et tapa du pied impatiemment.

Le brun sortit de sa rêverie et fit un signe de tête à Draco qui continua de marcher. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le blond alla jusque dans sa chambre, où il créa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un berceau. Il supposait que s'il descendait dans les cachots, il trouverait la plupart de ses vieilles affaires de bébé, mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir. Draco déposa la grosse valise dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, avec des ornementations dorées, et agita la main en direction du berceau. "Tu peux la mettre dedans" dit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière de sorte que sa tête se pose sur les oreillers. Il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Potter et constata que l'autre garçon faisait ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour ensuite rester debout au milieu de la pièce semblant intéressé par ce qui l'entourait.

"Cette chambre doit être assez grande pour faire entrer ma maison entière !" songea-t-il à haute voix et Draco sourit d'un air suffisant.

" Tu peux t'asseoir là-bas si tu veux" lui dit Malfoy en désignant l'un des divans. Potter fit de nouveau comme il lui avait dit, et Draco abandonna son lit pour le rejoindre. "Maintenant, dis-moi ce que mangent les bébés ?"

"Et bien" dit Potter en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Malédiction, pensa Draco en suivant la main du Gryffondor des yeux. Il avait des cheveux tellement jolis. Noirs et brillants, parfaits à leur manière malgré qu'ils soient désordonnés. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur le reste de la réponse de Potter. "Ca dépend de l'âge. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus de quatre mois ils doivent boire uniquement du lait, mais ensuite tu peux essayer avec de la bouillie, et plus ils grandissent plus ils peuvent manger. Sais-tu quel âge a Médéa ? "

"Non, mais je peux le savoir." Draco marcha jusqu'au berceau et sortit sa baguette. "Dies Natalis" murmura-t-il, un faisceau de lumière pourpre émergea de sa baguette magique et encercla Médéa. Après quelques secondes la lueur autour d'elle se dissipa, et une date plana au dessus de sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître :14.01.1997.

"Wow" s'exclama Potter. "C'est un sort utile, tu peux le faire encore une fois ?"

Draco se tourna et sourit d'un air suffisant à l'autre garçon, puis leva sa baguette et répéta le même procédé mais cette fois sur Potter. La date 31.07.1980, brilla en pourpre au-dessus de sa tête. "31... Du mois de juillet ?" demanda-t-il. "Mais c'est dans cinq jours!"

"Je le savais déjà" dit Potter en riant.

"Vaut mieux que tu ne t'attendent pas à une fête ! Parce que tu n'en aura pas !"

"Le jour où Draco Malfoy me préparera une fête ..." Potter rigola encore puis secoua la tête. "Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien. En fait, je ne pensais même pas que tu pourrais le découvrir."

"Bon. Suis-moi maintenant, je vais te montrer ta chambre" Draco se retourna et sortit de la chambre, puis entra dans l'une à droite près du Hall. C'était une grande chambre, bien aérée, avec un papier peint bleu et fleuri que sa mère avait choisit. Il regarda autour et vit qu'elle était assez poussiéreuse. "Je la ferait nettoyer un peu par un des elfes de maison" il se tourna vers Potter, qui l'avait suivi à l'intérieur et le vit acquiescer. "Super. Maintenant, mets ta valise par là. Tu n'as pas faim ?" N'attendant pas de réponse il marcha hors de la pièce et continua, "Je suis affamé. Je te montrerai où est la salle à manger, et comment obtenir ton repas. Je supposes que tu n'es pas habitué à être entouré d'elfe de maison."

Ils se dirigèrent jusque la salle à manger, et sur le chemin, Draco montra à Potter les différentes pièces, comme la salle de bains, la salle de dessin et le bureau de son père. Quand ils atteignirent la salle à manger, Harry s'arrêta subitement et fixa la table. Elle était ancienne, c'était une table d'acajou d'environ vingt-cinq mètres de long et avec une chaise à chaque extrémité et une au milieu. Juste assez pour trois Malfoy. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda le blond en regardant Potter.

"Cette table est presque plus longue que celles que nous avons à l'école!" s'exclama le garçon aux yeux verts.

"Ouais, aucune famille de sang pur respectée n'en aurait une plus petite que celle-là."

"Et vous vous asseyez toujours aussi loin les uns des autres ?" demanda le brun, en désignant l'espace vide entre les chaises.

"Evidemment"

"Mais comment vous faîtes pour parler ensemble?"

"Nous ne parlons pas "

"Oh"

Draco regarda Potter et fut étonné de trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Peut-être que Potter voulait parler avec lui, pensa-t-il, c'était prometteur, mais il rejeta rapidement l'idée. Il est évident qu'il ne le ferait pas. Probablement qu'il voulait juste pouvoir lui lancer un sort quand il ne le regarderait pas. "Où tu veux t'asseoir ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

"UM, je m'en fiche, c'est pareil pour moi" répondit Potter en haussant les épaules. "Peut-être au milieu ? Comme ça je n'aurait pas l'impression d'être dans une autre pièce."

Draco regarda le Gryffondor, puis la table puis encore Potter. Peut-être que les chaises étaient un peu trop éloignées ? Il ne s'était jamais occupé de ça quand il mangeait avec ses parents, mais il aimait être près de Potter, de pouvoir le regarder quand il regardait dans une autre direction. Et il était difficile de regarder quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la salle. "Bien, peut-être que, pour une fois, nous pourrions déplacer les chaises ainsi nous serions tous les deux au milieu" dit-il, et il sourit quand il vit les yeux de Potter s'illuminer. Il se fichait que ce soit peut-être pour lui lancer un sortilège, il était simplement heureux que Potter veuille être près de lui.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà ! _

_Deux chapitres dans la même journée ! Peut-être bien que je vous gâtes trop... lol_

_Je _"_remercie_"_ Aure, qui a posté la 50 review je vais donc devoir danser la macarena avec mon plâtre ! Malgré ça je ne vous en veut pas. Vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir._

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Kisssss_


	8. Shopping

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX _POV de_ _Harry_ XoXoX

Assit en face de Malfoy, Harry regardait attentivement le blond. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, mais il supposait que tout fonctionnait – d'une certaine manière- comme lors du Bal de Noël en quatrième année. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il vit le regard de Draco sur son plat et dire fermement, "Lasagne." Un plat fumant du plat italien choisi apparu soudainement sur le plateau argenté devant le Serpentard, et il commença à manger.

Avec hésitation, Harry posa son regard sur son propre plat et murmura " Des boulettes de viande." Rapidement, la nourriture apparue dans son assiette, et il sourit fièrement puis il commença à manger.

Après une demi-heure et deux portions supplémentaires de boulettes de viande, Harry ne pouvait plus avaler une bouchée de plus, ainsi il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et étudia Malfoy de plus près. L'été semblait avoir été favorable au garçon aux yeux gris et il avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son visage avait perdu la plupart de ses traits enfantins et était plus masculin. Il était également un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Harry et Malfoy avaient toujours été plus petits que les autres, mais à l'automne dernier Harry avait commencé à grandir rapidement, et faisait presque une tête de plus que le Serpentard. Ceci avait été une source de beaucoup d'amusement pour Harry et Ron, mais Malfoy s'était finalement rattrapé. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, il l'avait même dépassé de quelques centimètres.

Malfoy avait bientôt fini ses Lasagnes, et il se reposa également sur le dossier, observant Harry avec autant d'intérêt que le brun en avait montré. Pendant un moment ils se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ouvre la bouche. "Et maintenant ?"

"Et maintenant quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?"

"Hum, je ne sais pas, nous devrions probablement nous assurer que le bébé n'a besoin de rien"

Les yeux de Malfoy étincelèrent soudainement et il demanda, "Tu veux dire qu'on devrait faire des achats ?"

"Ben, ouais, à moins que tu ai tout ici ?"

"Probablement oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de chercher, nous allons faire des emplettes !" Le blond lança un sourire rayonnant avec tant d'enthousiasme que Harry commença soudainement à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

XoXoX

Une demi-heure plus tard deux garçons et un bébé marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse vers un petit magasin appelé "Molly Coddle – articles pour bébés et enfants ". Il entrèrent et Harry fut accablé par la quantité de vêtements roses et bleus qui étaient là. Tout semblait briller d'une couleur pastel, et il y avait des femmes partout ! Regardant nerveusement Malfoy, Harry vit que l'autre garçon hésitait également. Il se demandait si le mieux ne serait pas de sortir de là , quand soudain une petite femme avec des cheveux noirs brillants et de jolis yeux bruns apparut devant eux.

"OH qu'elle petite fille absolument _adorable _!" roucoula la femme, et Harry se demanda, au nom de MERLIN, comment elle pouvait voir que c'était une fille. Il était persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas le deviner, comme on pouvait en juger par l'erreur de Malfoy un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait certainement de l'instinct féminin. "Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?" questionna la femme, et Malfoy répondu fièrement.

"Médéa"

"OH, c'est tellement joli ! Parfait pour une aussi belle petite fille. Et vous êtes ses frères ?"

"Je suis son père" dit Malfoy, et Harry et la femme brune le regardèrent choqué. "Et c'est mon... heuu... ami" ajouta-t-il en pointant Harry du doigt et la femme secoua la tête.

"Naturellement, votre _ami_" elle fit un clin d'œil à Malfoy, qui la regarda légèrement offensé.

"Non, non ! Ami, seulement ami !" dit-il rapidement, et la femme acquiesça, bien que Harry aurait trouvé ça un peu douteux à sa place.

"D'accord. Mon nom est Molly Coddle, et je suis la propriétaire du magasin" s'exclama la brune en leur souriant fièrement et en désignant la pièce avec ses mains. " Vous avez besoin d'aide tous les deux ?"

Malfoy regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier acquiesça. "Votre aide nous serait très utile" il sourit. "Cette petite demoiselle reste avec nous pendant un moment, et nous avons besoin de presque tout. Les seuls vêtements qu'elle a, sont ceux qu'elle porte, et la seule chose que nous avons est un berceau. Nous prendrons tout ce que vous pourrez nous fournir, l'argent n'est pas un problème." Harry espéra que Malfoy ne s'occuperait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, et puis s'il refusait de payer, Harry le ferait lui-même. Il s'en fichait. Il commençait réellement à se prendre d'affection pour ce bébé.

"Naturellement, naturellement" Dit Mrs. Coddle, souriant face à la perspective de clients désirant acheter beaucoup. "Commençons par les vêtements !" Malfoy inclina la tête, et soudain un long ruban arriva en volant. Le Serpentard tendit Médéa à Mrs. Coddle, et elle commença immédiatement à prendre des mesures. "Quelles couleurs préféreriez-vous ?"

"Noir" s'exclama immédiatement Malfoy tandis que Harry disait "jaune", et ils se regardèrent d'un air menaçant.

"Malfoy, Tu ne peux pas penser habiller un enfant tout en noir ?" dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Rose, jaune et blanc, voilà des couleurs normales pour une petite fille !"

"Et alors ce n'est pas une petite fille _normale_, c'est _ma_ petite fille, et elle sera habillée en noir comme chaque Malfoy avant elle."

"M-mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça, je veux dire, il n'y a pas de raison, c'est juste, _non_! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Elle peut avoir un ou deux vêtements noirs, mais je ne te permettrai pas de l'habiller tout le temps en noir ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !"

"Et qui te dit que tu as le choix dans l'affaire ?"

"Le chantage. Si tu ne m'écoute pas, je ne t'aiderai pas. C'est aussi simple que ça " dit Harry d'un air provoquant, le menton en avant et les yeux flamboyants.

"C'est tellement… tellement…"

"Serpentard ?" l'aida Harry.

"Oui, Serpentard" Malfoy serra les dents, mais ses yeux prouvaient qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu. "Bien, alors en jaune, blanc et _rose_" dit-il frissonnant, visiblement, de dégoût. "Mais également deux tenues noires !"

"Vous avez cela ?" demanda Harry en souriant à Mrs. Coddle, qui acquiesça de nouveau.

"Oui, attendez-moi ici et nous aurons des vêtements de la bonne taille dans une minute." Elle sourit d'une façon polie et disparut derrière une porte.

Marchant derrière Malfoy vers un divan au milieu de la salle, Harry nota qu'ils commencèrent à être entourés de femmes. Il semblait que toutes les femmes dans cette pièce avaient décidé de radoter au sujet de Médéa, et maintenant elles bombardaient Malfoy avec des questions au sujet de son nom, âge, alimentation, dentition etc... Le blond ressemblait à un animal mis en cage, et Harry ria bruyamment. Cependant, ce n'était pas très futé, parce que bientôt une grande partie de l'attention était sur lui. Malfoy semblait avoir passé le message aux femmes que Harry était l'expert, et maintenant il avait de grands ennuis à leur répondre. Malédiction, il _ne connaissait même pas_ la réponse à la plupart des choses qu'elles lui demandaient. Au nom de MERLIN qu'est-ce que s'était que la colique ?

Heureusement Harry fut sauvé par la cloche, ou plutôt par l'arrivée de Molly Coddle. Elle avait tout les vêtements qu'ils avaient demandés, et leur dit que le reste des affaires serait envoyé directement au manoir le jour suivant. Malfoy paya avec sa Carte Magique, et ils s'enfuirent de la boutique. Harry fit une note mentale pour ne plus jamais avoir de conversations avec des femmes enceintes.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voila ! _

_Un chapitre de plus de traduit ! La pauvre petite fille, l'habiller tout en noir ? Il faut être complétement cinglé pour habiller un bébé en noir ! C'est horrible (enfin je trouves !) _

_Prochain chapitre : **Adonis**. Il arrive demain matin, c'est promis !_

_Kisssss_


	9. Adonis

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX_ POV _de _Harry_ XoXoX

Le matin suivant après que les deux garçons aient mangé le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Malfoy, évitant les elfes de maison occupés et les malédictions sur le chemin. Ils marchaient en silence, mais pour Harry ce n'était ni inconfortable ni forcé, comme avait souvent tendance ce genre de silence, mais assez convivial. Il avait été étonné de constater que pendant le repas, Malfoy avait discuté avec lui et lui avait raconté l'histoire des Malfoy, sans l'insulter une seule fois. Quand il en prit conscience, il fut tellement choqué qu'il s'étouffa avec son repas et Malfoy dût lui faire le Heimlich. Mais au nom de MERLIN où Malfoy avait appris le Heimlich ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Malfoy, ou plutôt _les chambres_, le blond se dirigea immédiatement vers le berceau pour jeter un œil au bébé. "Elle dort profondément" dit-il en se penchant pour lui caresser la joue.

Harry les regarda, et il se sourit à lui même. Malfoy était vraiment super avec elle. Il avait les instincts, maintenant il avait juste besoin de la connaissance. Avec une peu d'entraînement, il deviendrait un très bon père un jour. C'était presque une honte qu'il renonce à ce bébé, ils semblaient si parfait ensemble. Une petite famille, où manquait seulement un parent. Pas nécessairement une mère, mais peut-être un autre père. Quelqu'un qui pourrait enseigner l'essentiel à Malfoy, et l'aide ensuite avec l'éducation...

OH-OH.

Il devenait tout coulant encore une fois. Merde. Il venait de penser à former une famille avec Malfoy, c'était bas. Vraiment bas. Quoiqu'il était mignon. Avec ses yeux gris et brillants, ses cheveux doux et parfaits. Il était sans aucun doute le type le plus magnifique de l'école...

Stop !

Il ne fantasmait pas au sujet de Malfoy ! Jamais ! Pas Malfoy !

Mais il le verrait bien sans sa chemise... et puis sans son pantalon...

Non, non, non ! Très mauvais ! Harry, rappelles-toi, ennemi suprême ! Bon, deuxième ennemi suprême de toutes façons. Voldie vient d'abord. Harry soupira et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées non désirées, puis il marcha vers Draco et Médéa. Se tenant à côté de Malfoy, il regarda le bébé. "Elle est tellement belle" murmura-t-il en souriant au Serpentard.

"Ouais" répondit Malfoy en lui rendant son sourire, et pendant un instant leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Harry pouvait sentir qu'il était soudainement devenu beaucoup plus difficile de respirer à cause d'une sensation de brûlure dans la gorge. Il regarda intensément ces yeux gris, et vit à quel point ils étaient beaux. Ils ressemblaient à de l'argent liquide, entourés par une ligne plus foncée avec des taches plus lumineuses autour des pupilles. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Bleu, vert et marron lui semblèrent être tout à coup des couleurs ternes, comparés au brillant de ce gris.

Soudain Harry pris conscience de la proximité où ils se trouvaient, et s'écarta, rougissant furieusement. Malfoy prit également une jolie teinte rose, et regarda partout excepté Harry. Essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire, Harry regarda de nouveau le bébé et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. "Donc, heuu, qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec elle ?"

"Elle ? Oh. _Elle._ Heuu, je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que je pourrais l'emmener avec moi au ministère et trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait trouver sa mère biologique."

"Le ministère ? Ah, oui, évidemment. Bonne idée."dit Harry distraitement, essayant de ne pas regarder Malfoy. Il le voulait désespérément, mais qui savait ce qu'il finirait par faire ? Il avait presque fait sauter les toilettes une fois; il devrait être plus prudent à l'avenir. Malfoy pouvait se montrer plus amical avec lui qu'il l'était habituellement, mais il le prendrait certainement pas très bien si Harry essayait de l'embrasser. Pas qu'il le souhaitait. Embrasser Malfoy. Pas du tout. Embrasser Malfoy étaient la dernière chose qu'il avait à l'esprit en ce moment. Ce serait absurde. D'embrasser Malfoy. Très mauvais. Les baisers de Malfoy l'enverraient dans le monde du chaos le plus complet. Mais heureusement il ne pensait pas à embrasser Malfoy, donc ce n'était pas un problème.

"Potter ? _Potter ?_ _Harry !_"

Harry releva brusquement la tête, et il regarda Malfoy, confus.

"As-tu écouté _quelque chose_ de ce que j'avais dit ?"

"heuu... non" Murmura Harry et baissant les yeux, honteux. "Désolé"

Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, et secoua la tête. "Les Gryffondors" il fronça les sourcils et se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Maintenant, écoutes attentivement. Je ne souhaites pas me répéter _encore une fois_. " Harry releva timidement la tête, et le blondinet continua. "Je te disait que je pensais aller au ministère tout de suite, et serais-tu assez gentils pour m'accompagner ?"

"Bien sûr, moi je prendrais la Cheminette, on se retrouve la-bas, c'est bon ?"

"Oui. Tu sais déjà ou est la poudre de Cheminette."Sur ce Malfoy souleva Médéa et transplana. Harry marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bureau de Lucius Malfoy, et bientôt il sortit en trébuchant d'une des cheminées du hall principal du Ministère de la Magie.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, et après un moment il vit Malfoy se tenir devant la grande fontaine au milieu du hall. En s'approchant de l'autre garçon, il vit qu'il le regardait avec dédain. "Quoi ?"

"Tes vêtements sont sales et pleins de suie, tes lunettes sont de travers et tes cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés qu'ils le sont habituellement. Tu ne peux pas aller quelque part sans ressembler à quelqu'un qui vient juste d'émerger d'un tremblement de terre ?"

"Nan" Répondit Harry en lançant au blond un sourire astucieux. "Ca fait partie de mon image."

Malfoy renifla, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il réprimait un sourire. "Bien, peux-tu au moins redresser tes lunettes ?"

"Bien,_ maman_" marmonna Harry en faisant cependant ce qui lui était dit.

En marchant vers la sécurité, Harry regarda l'ensemble du hall. Il n'y avait presque personne. La dernière fois qu'il avait visité le ministère, il grouillait de personnes, mais maintenant il était complètement vide. "Où sont les gens ?" demanda-t-il à Malfoy, déconcerté.

"A Aberdeen ou aux Bahamas, je penses" dit le garçon aux yeux métallique. "Ou ils profitent de l'occasion pour passer quelque temps avec leurs familles tandis que les autres sont soit à Aberdeen soit aux Bahamas."

"Tu as raison ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ?" dit Harry et se frappant la tête.

"Parce que toi, contrairement à moi, tu as l'intelligence d'un veracrasse"

Harry haleta, indigné et essaya de frapper l'arrière de la tête de Malfoy, mais le jeune homme l'esquiva facilement et lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Doucement, Potter. Homme avec bébé "

"Lâche. Se servir du bébé pour te libérer de tes batailles. C'est très Pouffsouffle de ta part "répliqua Harry, en souriant d'un air suffisant tandis que c'était au tour de Malfoy de haleter d'indignation. Cependant, Malfoy n'eu jamais la chance de l'insulter parce qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la sécurité. Un homme barbu habillé d'une robe longue et légère de couleur turquoise les examina. "Enoncez vos noms et prénoms et la raison de votre venue" dit-il d'une voix monotone.

"Draco Lucius Adrian Cassius Adonis Malfoy, en visite au département de la protection de l'enfance"

"Harry James Potter, en visite au département de la protection de l'enfance"

La tête de l'homme se leva brusquement quand Harry mentionna son nom, et ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur sa cicatrice. Cependant, il semblait avoir un certain sens de la discrétion, et ne dit rien. "Et l'enfant ?"

"C'est le mien" dit Malfoy avec une expression hautaine. "Médéa Malfoy"

L'homme inclina la tête et poursuivi. "Baguettes magiques" Harry et Malfoy donnèrent leurs baguette à l'homme. Il les plaça sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à une balance, et leur donna à chacun un morceau de parchemin. "A la sortie, vous donnerez ces parchemins et vous récupérerez vos baguettes" expliqua-t-il, puis il partit un peu plus loin, leurs faisant clairement comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

Malfoy marcha, vers les ascenseurs, et Harry dût presque courir pour rester à son niveau. Il rigola doucement, et Malfoy lui envoya un regard flamboyant. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Pot-tête ?" gronda-t-il.

"Adonis ?" dit Harry, éclatant de rire de bon cœur, maintenant.

"Je te ferai savoir que c'est un nom fortement respecté parmi les familles de sang-pur, et un nom souvent utilisé dans la famille Malfoy" Répondit Malfoy avec arrogance. "Mais naturellement tu ne savais pas ça, étant un Potter et un sang-mêlé de surcroît."

"C'est ce que tu dis, Adonis, ce que tu dis" se moqua le brun en entrant dans un des ascenseurs, dont les portes étaient maintenant ouvertes.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Désolée pour ces quelques heures de retard ! Mais pour ma défense je viens juste de me réveiller... lol_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelle: **Réunion avec Bob**, et il est en cours de traduction !_

_A bientôt,_

_Kisssss_

_**Réponse à la question de carotte cuite **: Je dois dire que ta question m'a intriguée. Severus était bien à Poudlard en même temps que James( comme on peut le voir dans un des souvenirs de Rogue dans la Pensine, puisque James l'humilie publiquement.)_

_J'ai donc deux hypothèses à ce problème : soit Hermione a commit une erreur (et on découvrira la véritable identité du prince de sang-mêlé dans le tome 7). Soit J.K.Rowling a fait une terrible bourde (ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup pour être franche…)_

_J'espères avoir répondu correctement à ta question !_

_Kissss_


	10. Réunion avec Bob

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX_ POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour aller aux étages supérieurs. Draco repensa au mystère qu'était ses rapports avec Harry Potter. Pendant six ans maintenant, il s'étaient mutuellement haïs, profitant de chaque moment opportun pour lancer un sortilège à l'autre et ils étaient généralement vraiment désagréables l'un envers l'autre. Et maintenant, ils étaient ici, ensemble au Ministère de la Magie dans une affaire partagée pour trouver la mère biologique de Médéa. _Et_ ils agissaient de manière civile. Bon c'est vrai, ils s'insultaient et riaient toujours de l'autre à ses dépens, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était presque... amical.

Draco connaissait ses propres raisons d'agir de manière moins hostile envers Potter, il avait besoin de son aide et il prenait énormément sur lui, mais quelles étaient les raisons du brun ? Draco avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la solution évidente; qu'il agissait amicalement parce qu'il le voulait. Parce que ce serait absurde , un Potter et un Malfoy ne pouvaient pas être amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco sortit de sa rêverie quand l'ascenseur ralentit, et qu'une voix annonçait qu'ils étaient arrivés au premier niveau où le département de la protection de l'enfance se trouvait. Il porta son regard sur le petit paquet dans ses bras et sentit subitement un sourire apparaître aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture verte brodée de l'emblème des Malfoy, elle avait les yeux fermés, paisiblement endormie.

Potter fit un pas hors de l'ascenseur, suivi de près par Draco. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit vestibule aux murs grisâtres. Draco supposait qu'ils avaient été blancs par le passé, mais n'avaient pas été entretenu depuis un certain temps. Il se fit une note mentale pour ne les toucher dans aucun cas. Prenant la tête, il marcha vers la gauche, se retrouvant devant une grande porte d'une couleur bleue fanée. Il entra directement sans frapper, faisant autant de bruit que possible.

Derrière un petit bureau, rempli de piles désordonnées de morceaux de parchemin et de restes de nourriture, reposait un homme d'âge moyen. Il était plutôt marqué avec de grandes lunettes que Draco soupçonnait remonter aux années '70, et une longue robe avec des raies horizontales bleues et vertes. Il était légèrement gros et ses yeux bleus clairs semblaient avides et impitoyables. En reconnaissant l'homme qu'il avait très souvent rencontré auparavant, Draco sourit de manière joviale et dit, "oncle Bob ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avait pas vu !" Cependant, son sourire n'arriva jamais jusqu'à ses yeux gris et calculateurs.

L'homme appelé "Oncle Bob" sauta de sa chaise et ses yeux passèrent nerveusement de Draco à Harry, puis de nouveau à Draco. "J-jeune Draco, quelle surprise, je-je ne m'attendait pas à te voir ici."

"Les choses ne se passe pas toujours de la manière prévue, _oncle_ Bob" dit doucement Draco.

Visiblement, Bob tremblait et il déglutit difficilement. "N-ne m'appelle pas comme ça Draco, q-quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre" Il observait Potter avec inquiétude, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette magique d'une minute à l'autre et l'attaque.

Potter confus, regarda Draco et dit du bout des lèvres "Tu le connaît ?"

"Voici Médéa" dit Draco en profitant de l'occasion, tandis qu'il mettait le bébé dans les bras de Potter, pour se pencher et chuchoter "C'est l'un des _associés d'affaires _de mon père" il vit que le brun avait comprit par le regard menaçant qu'il envoya à Bob, et sourit d'un air suffisant. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec son papa et sa cause, et était plus qu'heureux de la saboter. Et de toute façon, est-ce que le ministère espionnait ces questions ?

Se tournant de nouveau vers Bob, Draco lui envoya un autre sourire doux à en avoir la nausée et se pencha un peu pour chuchoter à son oreille. "Mon cher ami Harry Potter n'est pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment" dit-il tel un conspirateur. "Il n'a pas eu une bonne chasse aux Mangemorts depuis près d'un mois, et il est assez…" Draco rit à haute voix quand il vit à quel point cette information affectait Bob, mais il resta silencieux et il continua "C_ependant_, si tu laisses de côté tout ton travail et nous aides avec notre petit problème, je suis sûr qu'il te laissera tranquille" Bob dégluti et hocha la tête frénétiquement pour prouver qu'il les aiderait. "Bon garçon" dit Draco. "Maintenant, nous avons quelques affaires à régler. Potter tu peux attendre ici avec Médéa ?"

Le brun inclina la tête en guise de réponse et Draco mena Bob par le bras dans une autre salle pour discuter tranquillement.

XoXoX_ POV _de _Harry_ XoXoX

Une heure plus tard, un Draco faisant la mine Malfoy, quitta d'un pas lourd le bureau de Bob, passa devant le garçon avec le bébé, et sortit dans le couloir. Harry partit à sa suite, se demandant que diable avait le garçon blond. Il le rattrapa devant les ascenseurs, et lui envoya un regard interrogatif, mais l'autre garçon ne le regardait décidément pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?" le questionna Harry indécis, presque effrayé de déranger le Serpentard quand il était dans un tel état.

"Rien, c'est justement ça qu'il c'est passé ! Pas une seule maudite chose !" Malfoy maugréa en fixant personne en particulier. "Cet imbécile de Bob m'a expliqué que rien ne pourrait être fait pour trouver la mère biologique maintenant que je suis attaché à Médéa, mais il est assez _aimable_ pour voir s'il y a n'importe qui, qui voudrait l'adopter ! _Tellement gentils_, le bâtard s'occupait seulement de sa putain de peau."

"Bon, ce n'était pas exactement rien." Dit raisonnablement Harry. "Si il trouve quelqu'un qui est disposé à l'adopter, tu pourras te débarrasser du bébé, non ?"

Malfoy soupira et fronça les sourcils puis il s'effondra contre le mur. "Je supposes que oui" dit-il en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux dans un mouvement hypnotisant que Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard. Alors il se mordilla les lèvres pensivement, recueillant une fois encore les yeux du survivant par ce mouvement. "Mais cela nous prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, trouver la famille parfaite, la paperasserie, tu sais déjà tout ça."

"Ouais, mais ça en vaudra la peine, après tu pourrait récupérer ta vie et tu ne t'inquiéterait plus du bébé ?"

Pendant un court instant, Harry pensa que Malfoy semblait hésiter, mais alors il secoua la tête et marmonna, comme pour lui-même, "Il est évident que ça en vaudrait la peine."

Ils arrivèrent à l'atrium en silence et Harry rendit Médéa à Malfoy, les regardant transplaner avant d'entrer dans une des cheminées et de réapparaître de nouveau au manoir, perdu dans ses pensées.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et un chapitre de plus et un !_

_J'espères qu'il vous a plu ! Pour voir le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco il faudra attendre encore un 'tit peu (le chapitre 12 ou 13 il me semble...)_

_Enfin bref, si vous avez quelque chose à dire telle qu'une envie subite de me tuer, une proposition de mariage ou tout simplement pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Cliquer sur Go!_

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Kisssss_


	11. Présentation de Mr Mirror

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX_ POV _de _Harry_ XoXoX

Jeudi 31 juillet, Harry se réveilla en entendant un hibou taper à la fenêtre. Il avait passé les derniers jours à donner à Malfoy des leçons de soins infantils, finissant par connaître un peu mieux le blond fastidieux, et essayant de trouver son chemin dans le manoir. Il était vraiment gigantesque, et il s'était perdu plus d'une fois. Heureusement, quand il se perdait, il avait seulement à appeler Hetty l'elfe de maison et elle venait rapidement à son secours. Elle s'est avérée être une amie de Dobby et elle l'avait rapidement porté dans son cœur.

C'était maintenant le matin de son anniversaire, et Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant Hedwige, Coq et un des hiboux de l'école entrer à l'intérieur. Ils portaient quatre paquets et quelques lettres, et Harry les enleva rapidement et donna à chaque hiboux quelques friandises. En se retournant pour les mettre sur la table à côté de son lit, il nota qu'il y avait un plateau posé-là avec un petit déjeuner et à côté du plateau se trouvait un cadeau, et une note. Harry s'en approcha, mettant les paquets et les lettres sur son lit, puis pris la note et la lu.

_Joyeux Anniversaire_

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait écrit. Rien de plus, ni même un nom. Mais cela n'importait pas, Harry reconnue l'écriture ordonnée de Draco Malfoy. Il sourit bêtement comme une Pouffsouffle de troisième année et ouvrit le présent, se demandant ce que c'était.

C'était une photo avec un joli cadre argenté. Harry l'identifia comme étant prise la veille où il apparaissait assis sur le divan de la chambre à coucher de Malfoy, regardant tendrement Médéa. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'autre garçon l'avait prit, il avait été tellement absorbé par le bébé. Elle lui avait sourit et il avait essayé de lui faire dire son nom. Harry sourit face à cette pensée, et plaça la photo à côté du plateau et continua à examiner le reste de ses cadeaux.

Le premier était de Ron et il s'agissait d'un livre appelé "Il vole comme un fou" au sujet d'un célèbre joueur de Quidditch Dai Llewellyn. Le second était de Ginny et était un chandail vert de la même couleur que ses yeux. Dans son cadeau il y avait également un petit colis de Mme Weasley contenant différentes pâtisseries faites maison. Le troisième cadeau était de la part des jumeaux, ils lui avaient envoyés certains nouveaux produits de leur magasin, et le dernier était d'Hermione. Elle lui avait envoyé un livre appelé "Les bébés magiques et comment les élever ; Conseils et sorts ", une plume de Phœnix, une nouvelle bouteille d'encre invisible ainsi qu'un révélateur.

Chacun des cadeaux étaient accompagnés d'une lettre, et Harry les lu toutes rapidement. Ron et les jumeaux lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire, Ginny l'informa que Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant officiellement en couple, et Hermione avait écrit dix pouces consacrés entièrement aux liens magiques et aux soins infantiles. Elle n'avait rien écrit de nouveau sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris avec l'aide d'un Bob vraiment très réticent, mais c'était toujours de la lecture intéressante.

La dernière lettre, était l'une que Harry avait le plus attendu. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe jaunâtre avec l'emblème de Poudlard, et l'écriture avec l'encre verte familière. Harry l'ouvrit, et ne put réprimer un cri de joie. Il était maintenant, officiellement majeur et avait le droit de faire de la Magie à l'extérieur de l'école. Il saisit sa baguette magique et fit rapidement quelques charmes, simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il le pouvait.

Il fut cependant interrompu quand Draco Malfoy entra en courant dans la pièce, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'autre garçon au torse bien développé. Il sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus rapidement, et il dû se forcer pour lever les yeux vers son visage.

"Harry, viens ! Médéa pleure et je n'arrives pas à la calmer." Malfoy saisit son bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il était évidemment très inquiet, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le blond venait juste de l'appeler Harry.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'autre chambre, Harry marcha droit vers le berceau de Médéa et regarda la petite fille. Elle pleurait en gigotant, son poing dans la bouche. Harry lui enleva son poing, et passa un doigt sur ses gencives. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle commençait à faire ses dents. "Leçon numéro 226" dit-il et se tourna avec un sourire vers Malfoy, ou était-il censé l'appeler Draco maintenant ? "Elle est juste en train de faire ses dents. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter."

"OH." Draco rougit légèrement. "Désolé de t'avoir traîner ici pour rien."

"C'est pas grave, je m'inquiète pour elle tout autant que toi, Draco" il attendit nerveusement, mais l'autre garçon ne le corrigea pas pour l'utilisation du nom. Il lui sourit simplement, et lui souhaita alors un joyeux anniversaire. "Merci" répondit Harry. "Et merci pour le cadeau. Il était très beau."

_Draco_ haussa juste les épaules. "Heureux que tu l'ai aimé"

"OH" s'exclama Harry. "J'avais presque oublié, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione au sujet du charme de liaison"

Draco releva brusquement la tête "Qu'a-t-elle découvert ?"

"Et bien, elle dit que c'est un charme vraiment avancé et qu'il est habituellement employé dans les cas de l'adoption, pour unir le bébé à ses nouveaux parents. L'obligation remet toute la responsabilité aux nouveaux parents, et fait d'eux les tuteurs légaux du bébé. Tu sais déjà qu'ils ont les registres magiques de chaque bébé magique nés et de leurs tuteurs, et les registres sont automatiquement mis à jour quand le charme est exécuté. Il est irréversible, mais il est possible que tu fasses adopter Médéa par un autre couple en leur donnant les droits de tutelles."

"Rien que Bob ne nous aient déjà dit" marmonna le Serpentard, et Harry secoua la tête avec compassion. "Bien, ne pensons pas à ça pour le moment, c'est ton anniversaire !" lui dit Draco, anormalement gai. "As tu mangé ton petit déjeuner ? Non ? Bien, alors tu es plus que bienvenue pour manger ici avec moi et Médéa. J'ai un miroir qui meurt d'envie de te connaître depuis des jours "

Harry lança à Draco un regard perplexe, mais il haussa les épaules et partit chercher le plateau dans sa chambre. Quand il revint, Draco donnait à manger à Médéa sur un des divans, et au milieu de la pièce il y avait un grand miroir avec un cadre doré. Harry l'observa suspicieusement et regarda Draco d'un air interrogateur. "Avance" dit le blond, et Harry s'approcha plus près du miroir, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire.

"Alors, alors, alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons ?" dit le miroir incontestablement masculin d'une voix faible et enrouée. "Tournes-toi et approches maintenant" Harry lança à Draco un regard épouvantable, mais fit comme il avait été dit. "OH mon Dieu, il a un cul sacrement délicieux, je vois ce que vous trouvez à celui-ci, mon cher Draco" Harry rougit furieusement tandis que Draco paraissait très mal à l'aise, et le miroir rit, d'un rire guttural. "Maintenant, si jamais vous décidez de vous amuser, choisissez la salle de bains, d'accord ? Rien de tel avant le dîner" les deux garçons rougirent encore plus qu'avant, et Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il se sauve de cette chambre. Essayant désespérément de se débarrasser des images de lui et de Draco faisant l'amour dans la salle de bains, il décida qu'une douche serait probablement le mieux. Une douche bien froide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Encore un autre chapitre ! Mais je penses que le prochain vous intéressera d'avantage ! lol_

_Petit Action ou Vérité très intéressant pour le prochain chap..._

_Pensez à laisser une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Au fait, je vais peut-être me lancer dans la traduction d'une autre fic, c'est un Drarry, ça se passe lors de la septième année et il y a un Mpreg. Je voudrais savoir si ça intéresserait quelqu'un avant de me jeter à l'eau !_

_A bientôt pour la suite,_

_Kisssssss_


	12. Action ou Vérité ?

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX_ POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

L'après-midi de l'anniversaire d'Harry, Draco se trouvait sur son lit, observant discrètement le brun pendant qu'il caressait tendrement la joue de Médéa. C'était l'image parfaite de l'innocence et du bonheur de famille, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir curieusement excité. Observer Harry être paternel envoyait du sang plus rapidement jusqu'à son aine que n'importe quel magazine de PlayWizard. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se demandant ce que ça lui ferait si Harry frottait _sa_ joue au lieu de celle de Médéa, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Ce n'était pas bon de rêvasser, s'il voulait le garçon aux yeux verts, il devrait d'abord s'informer d'une chose ou deux choses à son sujet. En grimaçant, Draco se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et bailla. "Harry, je m'ennuie," pleurnicha-t-il. "Médéa s'est endormie alors fais quelques choses avec moi !"

Draco ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi, mais les joues d'Harry prirent une jolie couleur cramoisie. Il leva les yeux et répondit "Faire quoi ?"

"OH, je ne sais pas, nous pourrions jouer à quelque chose... comme Action ou Vérité." Draco sourit intérieurement tandis que Harry restait sans voix, et il se frotta soudainement les mains. Ceci allait être intéressant. Le merveilleux garçon avait évidemment quelque chose à cacher.

"Uhm," dit Harry en hésitant. "Ne pourrions-nous pas jouer à autre chose ? Comme aux échecs ou quelque chose ?"

"Quel est le problème ; est-ce qu'Harrinouchet est effrayé ?" railla Draco en riant presque en voyant le regard provoquant d'Harry. C'était trop facile.

"Pas le moins du monde, _Dray,_" grogna Harry en se mettant sur ses pieds. Draco grimaça face au surnom horrible ; il le haïssait et Harry le savait, mais il était toujours franchement allègre quand il vit Harry mettre Médéa dans son berceau et lui faire face avec un air déterminé sur le visage. "Viens, je suis prêt."

"Que dirais-tu si on... _corsait un peu le jeu _?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Harry commençait à le regarder avec un peu d'appréhension, et Draco se retint de rire. Il agita sa baguette et soudain deux verres apparurent devant lui ainsi qu'une bouteille de la plus fine vodka magique, et une fiole d'une potion dérivée du Veritaserum, de plus faible intensité.

"Ceci," dit-il, levant la fiole, "est un breuvage magique de vérité." Il vit les yeux de Harry fixer la fiole et continua. "Juste assez puissante pour nous assurer que l'autre dit la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien d'autre que la vérité." Il avait un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. "Est-ce que c'est convenable pour le Golden Boy ?" Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent au surnom, et il secoua violemment la tête. "Bon." dit Draco en désignant la chaise devant lui. "Que la partie commence !"

Il semblait que les garçons avaient conclu un accord commun, ils voulaient en savoir plus au sujet de l'autre, parce que tous les deux choisir seulement vérité. Les questions étaient tout à fait innocentes au début, mais plus ils buvaient de la vodka, plus leurs questions devenaient osées.

"Quelle est la dernière personne avec qui tu es couchée ? Ou, as-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?" Tandis qu'Harry disait ces mots, Draco réfléchit pendant un moment. Qui était la dernière personne avec qui il avait couché ? Ca devait être... "Anthony Goldstein," répondit-il.

"Le Serdaigle?"

"Lui-même."

"Hum, et c'était bien ?"

"Très." Draco fit à Harry un sourire pervers, et ce dernier prit une couleur rosée délicieuse. "Maintenant, à mon tour, humm laisses-moi voir." Draco chercha pendant un moment avant de demander, "Combien de partenaires sexuels as-tu eu ?"

Draco pouvait voir Harry compter inconsciemment sur ses doigts, avant de finir par répondre "six."

"Six ? Ce n'est pas mauvais pour quelqu'un que la communauté magique considère comme virginal." Harry renifla et Draco sourit. "C'était qui ?"

"Uh-uh." Harry secoua la tête. "C'est à mon tour de demander ! Vérité ou action ?"

"Vérité."

"Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec Pansy Parkinson ?"

"Ugh ! Putain. Non ! D'ou est-ce que tu tiens ça ?" Draco lança à Harry un regard dégoûté, et frissonna visiblement.

"Tout le monde le pense ; c'est la rumeur de ces derniers mois."

"Malédiction." Murmura Draco. "Pas étonnant que j'avais des problèmes à trouver quelqu'un."

Harry rigola et se versa un autre verre. "C'est à toi." Dit-il et avec ce maudit sourire qui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco. "Et je choisis vérité."

"Et bien, tu connais déjà la question, qui sont les six personnes avec qui tu as couché ?"

"Humm, voyons voir, il y a eu Cho Chang, et naturellement Ginny Weasley, quand nous sortions ensemble à un moment." Draco inclina la tête, ces deux là il les avaient prévu, mais il était curieux de savoir qui était les autres. "Ensuite il y a eu Seamus."

Draco recracha toute la vodka qu'il avait dans la bouche et trempa l'avant de sa chemise. "Finnigan ? Par l'enfer, mais je croyais que tu étais hétéro !"

"Nan, après Ginny j'ai réalisé que les filles, c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, c'est mon checret... non, cheeeecret,_ seret… sceret_..." Harry le fixa avec ses yeux légèrement vitreux, et Draco secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas rire.

"secret ?" l'aida-t-il.

"ouais, checret."

"Je ne le dirai pas. Merlin, je ne m'en rappellerai probablement même plus demain. Maintenant les trois derniers ?"

"Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois et Terry Boot."

"Terry Boot, ce putois ? Je pensais que tu avais des limites ! Je l'ai déjà fait avec lui en cinquième année."

"Ouais, ben, j'étais ivre et il était disposé," Harry haussa les épaules, et Draco rit. Il s'était toujours imaginé Harry, d'une certaine manières, un peu fleur bleue ; apparemment il avait tort.

"A toi." Dit-il.

"Action ou vérité ?"

A ce moment, Draco ne put expliquer ce qui le poussa à faire ça, si c'était spontané ou la foi. Mais tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, le mot qu'il avait l'intention de dire ne sortit pas ; au lieu de cela il dit, "Action."

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensivement. Draco ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser immédiatement sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon, hypnotisé par le mouvement des lèvres d'Harry. Il voyait bien que Harry était incertain, mais rien ne l'avait préparé pour ce qui sortit ensuite de la bouche du Survivant.

"Embrasses-moi," susurra le brun, et Draco le regarda fixement, incrédule.

"T'es ivre Harry, tu ne veux pas…"

"Bien sûr que je veux . Tu pourras me détester demain matin, mais pour le moment, s'il te plait ferme-la et embrasse-moi, tu veux ?" Draco était seulement trop heureux d'y être obligé. Il se leva et marcha rapidement jusque l'autre garçon et se plaça devant Harry, approchant lentement sa bouche de la sienne. Au début, le baiser était doux, presque chaste, mais Draco sentit la langue d'Harry caresser sa lèvre inférieure, et il ouvrit instantanément les lèvres pour la laisser entrer. Bientôt les deux garçons engagèrent une lutte pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre, leurs langues bougeant dans un sens puis dans l'autre et leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au lit, leurs vêtements volant un peu partout, et bien qu'il soit très occupé et assez ivre, Draco parvient quand même à penser que c'était différent de toutes les autres fois. C'était bien mieux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà ! J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Merci aux revieweurs anonymes (où devrais-je revieuweuses ?)_

_La suite est pour bientôt c'est promis ..._

_Kissssss_


	13. Le lendemain matin !

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX_ POV _de _Harry_ XoXoX

En ouvrant légèrement ses yeux, Harry vit le soleil briller à travers une grande fenêtre à sa gauche. Il se reblottit dans son oreiller et étudia les murs verts clairs.

Attendez une minute.

Ses murs n'étaient pas verts clairs; ils étaient bleus, une espèce de papier peint floral. Regardant suspicieusement autour de lui, Harry remarqua plusieurs choses qui n'étaient pas tout à fait pareilles. Cette pièce était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, les draps du lit étaient blancs, et quelqu'un lui entourait la taille avec ses bras. Quelqu'un avec des doigts sveltes et artistiques, la peau pâle et des cheveux vraiment, vraiment blonds.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il était dans le lit de Draco.

Avec Draco.

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. (NdT : Y'en a vraiment qui se plaigne pour rien :P)

Harry essaya désespérément de se tortiller loin de la prise du Serpentard, mais le garçon le serra plus étroitement dans son sommeil. Harry avala sa salive en se remettant sur l'oreiller, maudissant sa propre chance. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé ici, mais une chose était sûre, si le blond le trouvait en train de dormir dans son lit, Harry ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour entendre encore une fois Hermione mentionner 'L'histoire de Poudlard '. Pas que c'était vraiment une mauvaise chose, mais il préférait plutôt écouter des heures de récitation pénibles d'Hermione que ce que lui ferait Draco s'il le trouvait dans son lit.

Essayant une fois de plus de se libérer, Harry se retrouva soudainement sur le plancher. Toute cette lutte l'avait porté dangereusement au bord du lit, et maintenant il était tombé. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il avança sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte, quand soudain il entendit une voix.

"Morgan la fée! Vous devez être un joueur de Quidditch, parce que c'est un balai d'enfer que tu as !" Harry chercha tout autour de lui, et se trouva face à face avec son reflet dans le miroir doré de Malfoy. En regardant vers le bas, il nota que le miroir avait raison ; il montrait effectivement son "balai". Rougissant furieusement il regarda autour et pris son pantalon, le mettant rapidement pour couvrir sa "nudité". "Ca s'est bien passé, hein ?" ronronna le miroir, et Harry rougit encore plus.

"Parlez moins fort," chuchota-t-il. "Je veux sortir d'ici avant que Draco se réveille, bordel."

"Trop tard," dit le miroir, et Harry aurait put jurer qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait. Tournant lentement la tête, il regarda le lit, et trouva un Draco Malfoy encore légèrement endormie, en train de l'observer.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il et Harry paniqua. Qu'était-il supposé dire ?

"heuu, et bien, je voulais juste, hum, jeter un oeil à Médéa ! Oui. Pour vérifier qu'elle aille bien. Juste pour vérifier." Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, et marcha vers le berceau pour prouver qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il disait.

"OH, et bien, quand tu auras fini tu reviens ici parce que je suis mort de froid." Draco se laissa retomber, et Harry lui envoya un regard incrédule. Draco venait bien de dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il avait dit ? Souriant stupidement, Harry marcha de nouveau vers le lit et s'assis soigneusement sur le bord, regardant l'autre garçon. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux décoiffés et la lumière du soleil sur son visage illuminait sa peau. A ce moment là, Harry comprit que Draco n'était pas joli ou même beau, non. Sa beauté était vraiment inégalable.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais à perdre du temps ? Enlèves ton joli p'tit cul de ce pantalon et viens à côté de moi !" maugréa Draco, et Harry rigola en faisant cependant ce qui lui était dit. Enfin réinstallé, il apprécia la sensation d'avoir l'autre garçon à côté de lui, et décida qu'il avait eu tort. Il préférait définitivement Draco aux récitations d'Hermione. Se sentant de plus en plus somnolent et parfaitement content, Harry comprit que ça ne le dérangerait pas de rester comme cela pour toujours. Cependant Draco, avait d'autres plans.

Sur le point de s'endormir, Harry sentit soudainement des bras chauds l'entourer par derrière, et une bouche lisse traçait de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire. Retenant son souffle, il inclina la tête en arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à l'autre garçon. Draco accepta l'invitation et attaqua ardemment mâchoire, cou et oreille avec beaucoup d'énergie. Résistant à l'envie de gémir, Harry se retourna et captura la bouche du blond avec la sienne. En mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Harry profita d'un gémissement pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Serpentard. Pour la deuxième fois en seulement quelques heures, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'engagèrent dans une bataille pour dominer, cette fois c'est finalement Draco qui prit le dessus. Le blond légèrement plus grand, immobilisa les bras d'Harry au-dessus de se tête et monta sur ses hanches. Harry pouvait sentir sa propre érection palpiter contre celle de son amant, et il bougea légèrement les hanches. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement du blond et continua fébrilement le mouvement. Les deux garçons étaient plongés dans leur activité et remuaient ensemble, d'un seul et même mouvement, jusque à…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Harry sentit l'autre garçon sursauter au dessus de lui à ce bruit et se redressa droit comme un piquet. A un moment ou à un autre, pendant leur "activité", Médéa s'était réveillée et avait maintenant décidé qu'il était temps pour elle d'avoir son petit déjeuner. Gémissant de frustration, Harry regarda vers son membre dur puis Draco, notant que le blond paraissait tout aussi irrité et mécontent que lui. Il semblait partagé entre donner à manger à son bébé et traîner Harry plus loin pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Avec un soupir Harry fit un signe en direction du berceau. "Vas-y, elle a besoin de toi" murmura-t-il.

Draco sembla indécis pendant quelques secondes, puis il se mit sur ses pieds et attrapa son pantalon de pyjama. "Toi. Ne bouge pas. Reste ici. Ne te déplace pas ; Je serai de retour très vite. Nous. N'avons. Pas. Fini, "grogna-t-il, se dirigeant alors vers le berceau et prit la petite fille qui était toute rouge.

Tandis qu'il se rallongeait, Harry entendit soudain une voix enrouée familière. "Mon chou, c'était vraiment parfait, mon appétit de voyeur n'a jamais été autant satisfait auparavant. Regarder Drake quand il se douche ce n'est rien à côté, vous garçon, vous êtes chaud bouillant !"

Mortifié, Harry se redressa encore une fois et regarda le miroir avec des yeux ronds. Il se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce où Draco l'avait mis quand Harry l'avait rencontré la première fois. "Draco!" hurla-t-il et le blond posa son regard sur lui. "Ton miroir me fais peur !" dit-il en cachant son visage derrière un oreiller pour illustrer ses dires. Jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus des couvertures, il vit Draco se moquer de lui, mais avec un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette, Draco fit disparaître M. Mirror dans la salle de bains.

"Pleurnicheur," gronda Draco, mais Harry pourrait voir que ses yeux riaient. "T'es encore pire que Médéa."

"C'est pas vrai !" bouda Harry, avec humeur.

"Si, c'est vrai. Et maintenant que j'ai presque fini avec elle, que dirais-tu si je lui lançais un sort de sommeil, d'environ deux heures ? Cela nous donnerait largement le temps de finir ce qu'on avait commencé, qu'en dis-tu ?" Draco fit un clin d'œil à Harry, et le brun eut un sourire rayonnant. Enfin !

Draco fit comme il l'avait suggéré, et bientôt Médéa redormait paisiblement. Harry observa avec de grands yeux le blond, qui lentement, commença à enlever son pantalon de pyjama pour taquiner le rouge et or. Le sang se précipita jusqu'à son aine encore une fois lui rappelant clairement qu'il n'avait toujours pas été satisfait. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent à chaque pas, Harry observait Draco avec impatience qui marchait délibérément à la vitesse d'un escargot. Quand le blond arriva enfin jusqu'au lit, Harry était tellement frustré qu'il saisit l'autre garçon par les épaules et le tira violemment vers lui et s'attaqua à son cou avec sa bouche.

" Alors impatient, hein ?" Susurra Draco, mais Harry le fit taire, par un baiser ardent, en capturant sa bouche. Finalement, Draco sembla comprendre le message, et ses mains caressèrent habilement le corps d'Harry d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient de nouveau très occupés, quand…

"Toc, toc, toc."

En s'écartant, Harry, perplexe, regarda le blond. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda-t-il, mais Draco secoua seulement la tête.

"Un hibou. A la fenêtre. Ignores-le, "dit-il entre chaque baisers, et le brun y répondit en l'embrassant plus intensément et en faisant courir sa main sur le torse du Serpentard. Cependant, le bruit ne cessa pas.

"Toc, toc, toc."

"Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir ce qu'il veut ? Juste au cas où ?" demanda Harry, mais Draco l'immobilisa.

"Non." Baiser. "Reste-là." Il lécha son cou."Tant." Morsure. "Qu'on a." Il lécha sa peau encore une fois. "Pas." Baiser. " Encore." Suçota son cou."Fini." Draco déplaça sa bouche sur le torse d'Harry, jouant avec ses mamelons sur son chemin. Harry ferma les yeux anticipant le plaisir à venir, mais c'est alors qu'il l'entendit encore.

"Toc, toc, toc."

"Draaaaaaco," pleurnicha-t-il. "Je peux pas, le bruit, il est là, je ne peux pas…"

Soupirant fortement, et en lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Malfoy à Harry, Draco se mit sur ses pieds. "Bon," murmura-t-il. "Je vais ouvrir cette putain de fenêtre, pour prendre cette putain de lettre, et tuer ce putain d'hibou !" Marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, Draco eut du mal à l'ouvrir. Après cinq minutes de lutte, il saisit sa baguette magique avec colère et murmura un sort. Se sentant franchement meurtrier il saisit la lettre du hibou, puis jeta pratiquement la pauvre créature par la fenêtre. Mettant la lettre sur la table, il se précipita de nouveau au lit pour découvrir un Harry Potter profondément endormi.

Laissant s'échapper un cri perçant de frustration et de désir réprimé, Draco en conclut que ce matin n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il soupira et décida de prendre les choses en mains, sous une longue douche brûlante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AHAH ! Y a des jours comme ça où rien ne se passe comme prévu ! lol_

_Enfin bref le prochain chapitre s'appelle : **Recherche de la Famille Parfaite**._

_Laissez une 'tite reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Kisssss_


	14. Recherche de la Famille Parfaite

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX_ POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, Draco sortit de la salle de bains après presque une heure passé sous la douche et une demi-heure à se plaindre à son miroir. Il regarda ses deux beautés dormir, puis marcha jusqu'à la table et prit la lettre que le hibou avait apporté. La déchirant pour l'ouvrir, il découvrit bientôt qu'elle était "d'oncle Bob." Bob avait trouvé pas moins de cinq familles intéressées pour adopter Médéa, et ils étaient tous plus que disposés à rencontrer Draco pour parler. Trouvant une plume et du parchemin, Draco répondit qu'il était disponible pour le reste de la journée, ainsi Bob pourrait envoyer les familles une par une au manoir.

XoXoX

Deux heures plus tard, Draco avait réveillé Harry et ils allèrent tous les deux dans le salon, pour attendre la première famille qui allait arriver. Regardant l'horloge, Draco fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient près de dix minutes de retard ! Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas être des gens de confiance.

Quand on sonna finalement à la porte dix minutes plus tard, Draco se sentait franchement livide. Vingt minutes de retard ; c'était intolérable ! Inouï ! Médéa ne leur importaient pas plus que cela ?

Lui et Harry ouvrirent la porte ensemble, et tandis que Harry saluait le couple, Draco essayait d'intimider la femme. Et par le regard nerveux que la femme lui adressa, ça fonctionnait. Souriant d'un air suffisant, il serra la main que l'homme lui tendit et se présenta.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Edgar Kelly." L'homme lui sourit nerveusement et désigna la femme. "Voici mon épouse Mariah, et notre fils Isaac. Heuu, chéri ? Où est Isaac ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? Oh. Heuuu. Excusez-nous."

Draco ferma brusquement la porte et regarda Harry incrédule. Ils avaient oubliés leur propre fils ? Seigneur, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il laisse Médéa approcher ces gens ! A en juger par le regard choqué qu'Harry envoya à la porte, il était du même avis.

XoXoX

Une demi-heure plus tard la porte sonna encore, et Draco fut heureux de noter qu'ils étaient juste à l'heure. En ouvrant la porte, il vit un couple heureux entouré par une horde d'enfants. Draco n'était pas entièrement sûr de combien ils étaient, mais ils pouvaient facilement battre les Weasley, il en était sûr.

Draco les regarda avec dégoût, mais après qu'Harry lui ait envoyé un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, il se dessina un sourire faux et salua le couple.

"Draco Malfoy," dit-il, tendant la main pour que l'homme la serre. Il était grand et large d'épaules et quand il lâcha la main de Draco, il était tout à fait sûr que chaque os de sa main étaient cassés.

"Jimmy Jones, heureux de vous rencontrer !" gronda-t-il d'une voix grave. Il le regardait de manière assez jovial, en fait, il paraissait un peu _trop _jovial. Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose en lui qu'il n'aimait pas. En observant le groupe d'enfants, Draco plissa le nez avec dégoût. Ils était assez mal vêtus, sale, et au moins trois d'entre eux avaient le nez qui coule. Il semblait que cette famille était également aussi pauvre que les Weasley en plus d'avoir autant d'enfants, si ce n'était plus.

Soudain son attention fut attirée par Harry, qui venait juste d'entrer avec Médéa.

"Est-ce que c'est le bébé ?" S'exclama la femme d'une voix stridente qui blessa les oreilles de Draco.

Harry inclina la tête pour confirmer, et bientôt le couple fut à ses côtés regardant vers la petite fille.

"Elle est un peu petite, mais elle semble en assez bonne santé," commenta l'homme, et la femme acquiesça.

"Cependant, elle n'est pas très jolie et elle est toute rouge, mais je supposes que ça changera avec le temps," dit-il, et Draco faillit hurler d'indignation. Pas assez jolie ? Toute rouge ? Comment osaient-ils ! C'était de _son_ bébé qu'ils parlaient ! Son bébé était plus que parfait !

"Dehors!" Rugit-il en ouvrant la porte. "Dehors, dehors, dehors ! Et prenez vos sales gamins avec vous!" Et il claqua la porte après eux, et regarda fixement la porte comme si il regardait férocement quelque chose.

XoXoX

La famille suivante survécu pendant vingt minutes avant de se faire jeter dehors avec un coup de pied au cul, et la porte fut montrée à la quatrième famille par un Harry Potter livide après avoir été attaqué pour un autographe.

Quand la cloche sonna pour la cinquième fois cet après-midi là, les deux garçons épuisés marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, espérant par dessus tout que ce serait cette famille qu'ils cherchaient.

En ouvrant la porte, Draco vit deux hommes de trente ans ayant l'air particulièrement heureux. Le premier était grand et vigoureux avec des cheveux roux et une moustache rousse, et l'autre était plus petit, apparemment sensible, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux pétillants de couleur marrons. Ils se tenaient par la main et souriaient à Draco et Harry.

"Bonjour," dit le roux, tendant la main à Draco. "Mon nom est Matthew Brocklehurst-Frobisher et voici mon mari, Daniel."

Draco la regardait simplement, mais secoua la main de l'homme quand Harry lui lança un regard menacant. "Draco Malfoy, et lui c'est mon... heuu." Après la nuit passée et ce matin, Draco ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier Harry. C'était son ami ? Petit ami ? Amoureux ? Ne sachant pas, il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. "C'est mon Harry."

Le Harry en question le regarda assez étrangement, mais avait l'air plutôt content, ainsi Draco en conclu que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être le Harry de Draco.

"C'est un plaisir," dit le roux et il serra la main d'Harry, en la tenant un peu plus longtemps que ce n'était poli. Draco fusilla l'homme du regard, et avec la lumière de la lampe, ses yeux avaient presque semblés être verts pendant un court instant.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," chuchota l'homme brun appelé Daniel. "il a un faible pour les bruns, mais il va se contrôler. C'est un homme marié"dit-il en riant, et Draco se sentit beaucoup plus calme sachant que le mari ne trouvait rien d'alarmant dans tout ça.

En se dirigeant vers le salon pour pouvoir s'asseoir, Harry et Draco accordèrent le bénéfice du doute au couple. Ils découvrirent que Matthew avait un travail très bien payé au ministère et que Daniel était musicien. Ils étaient mariés depuis six ans, et voulaient un enfant depuis ces deux dernières années. Ils avaient déjà décidé que Daniel resterait à la maison avec le bébé tandis que Matthew les soutiendrait financièrement. En les observant, Draco décida qu'ils semblaient confiants en eux-mêmes et qu'ils étaient à un bon moment de leur vie pour avoir un enfant. Mais il restait quelque chose à leur sujet qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Si seulement il pouvait trouver ce que c'était.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Encore un chapitre de plus ! _

_Pour la suite, il faudra être patiente parce que mon PC a trouvé que s'était un bon moment pour me planter ! Enfin voilà, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais traduire la suite, j'essairai de poster le chapitre 15 dans la semaine puisque j'avais pratiquement fini de le traduire mais pour les 3 derniers, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le faire ! _

_Bref, laissez quand une 'tite reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Mille fois désolée,_

_Kissssss_


	15. Parfait ou pas parfait ?

_**Titre** : 482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile) _

_**Auteur** : Triola, je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_POV _XoXoX de XoXoX _Harry_

En fermant la porte derrière les Brocklehurst-Frobisher, Harry fit un sourire rayonnant à Draco. "Ils sont parfaits !" s'exclama-t-il et il embrassa l'autre garçon. Mais Draco ne lui rendit pas son baiser, et ne répondit rien. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" lui demanda le brun, en voyant le froncement de sourcils sur le joli front du blond.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," soupira Draco, en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. "Il y a quelque chose en eux que je n'aimes pas beaucoup."

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ? Ils sont mariés, ils aiment des enfants, ils ont un emploi stable, ils …"

"Oui, oui, je sais. Ils sont parfaits. Mais quand même... Je veux dire, l'homme a les cheveux roux !"

"Et qui dit que d'avoir les cheveux roux ça signifie faire n'importe quoi ?" demanda Harry confus. "Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais ; les Weasley ont bien les cheveux roux."

"Justement," maugréa le blond, et Harry le regarda avec fureur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" dit-il, totalement déconcerté.

"Rien, rien !" dit Draco, en voyant l'expression dangereuse sur le visage d'Harry. "Mais tu devrais admettre, qu'ils étaient un peu _trop_ parfait."

"Il est évident qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient juste assez parfaits pour être parfait. Et tu es juste gêné de ne rien trouver de mal à leur sujet !"

"Ne sois pas idiot, pourquoi voudrais-je trouver quelque chose de mal à leur sujet ? Et de toute façon, le roux _était_ un peu suspect. Je veux dire, comment pouvons-nous savoir que ce n'est pas un sand-de-bourbe, hein ?"

"_Malfoy._"

"Heuuu, de famille moldue ! Comment pouvons-nous être sûr qu'il ne vient pas d'une famille _Moldue _! " il toussa et regarda furtivement le Gryffondor.

"Quel est le problème avec les personnes nés moldues ? Ma _mère_ en était une , ma _meilleure amie_ est née moldu, tu_ te rappelle ?_"Harry se sentait furieux, et regarda Draco avec colère.

"C'est juste, heuu, je veux dire, hum... nan rien." Draco fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux, et regarda le brun. "Les vieille habitudes sont difficiles à faire disparaître, je supposes." Il sourit nerveusement, en se tordant les mains.

"Je penses que oui" Soupira Harry en regardant le blond. Il était difficile de rester fâché avec lui quand il souriait comme ça. Il paraissait petit et fragile et c'était absolument adorable. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas amadouer et il se plaqua un air sévère sur le visage. "Et de toutes façons, nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas nés modus, parce que les Brocklehurst et les Frobisher sont des familles sorcières très respectées."

"OH. J'avais oublié." Et Draco sourit timidement, enfin aussi timidement qu'un Malfoy peut sourire, et Harry sentit son cœur fondre. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce que Draco avait contre ces deux types, ils étaient très gentils, et il le lui dit.

"Bien, hum, ils sont gays ! Tu tiens vraiment à donner notre bébé à deux types gays ?"

Harry regarda le blond avec incrédulité. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! "Draco, tu es_ tellement _hypocrite ! MERLIN, tu te rend compte qu'il y a seulement quelques heures tu étais toi même occupé à des activités homosexuelles ?"

"Je sais, mais..."

"Mais quoi ? Es-tu en train de dire que tu regrettes ? Que tu n'es pas vraiment gay, que tu fais juste semblant de l'être ? Qu'est-ce que c'était avec moi, juste une expérience ?"

"Salazar, non ! Tu étais…Tu étais…C'était… Heuu…Par l'enfer c'était stupéfiant avec toi ! Et je _suis_ gay, je _suis _gay ! C'est juste, je ne sais pas, c'est tellement confus...Il y a quelque chose au sujet de ces types, je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y a quelque chose…"

"Et bien, si tu ne les aime pas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire," trancha Harry en regardant Draco.

"Quoi ?"

"Garder Médéa."

"Garder Méd… Non ! Je ne peux pas, tu le sait !" Balbutia le Serpentard d'une manière très peu Malfoyienne.

" Je sais quoi ?"

"Ben, oui, tu sais. Je ne sais rien au sujet des bébés, et quand nous irons à l'école, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Je suis tout simplement trop jeune pour m'occuper d'un bébé, non, il n'y a pas d'autre solutions, elle doit partir. Et tu as raison, ils étaient parfaits, je contacterai Bob et lui dirait qu'ils peuvent l'avoir."

Draco lui tourna le dos de façon provocante, et sortit de la pièce. Probablement pour écrire à Bob, pensa Harry. Il regardait la sortie de son... bon... la sortie de son quoi ? Ennemi ? Ami ? Petit ami ? Amoureux ? Le Survivant ne savait plus. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de Draco pour passer autant de temps que possible avec Médéa avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Et si quelqu'un le regardait à ce moment, il aurait vu ses yeux scintiller, mais si il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, Harry aurait seulement juré que c'était une poussière.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Encore un chapitre de plus ! On se rapproche de la fin ... Plus que trois chapitres !_

_Youuupiiiii ! Déjà 130 reviews, ca me fait super plaisir ! Merci beaucoup..._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, (je skattes déjà suffisament chez ma copine ! lol) mais bon je vous promets de le faire la semaine prochaine pour ce chapitre si vous avez des questions !_

_J'essaierai de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine également._

_A bientôt,_

_kisss_


	16. Temps de Réfléxion

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_Plus besoin de disclaimer je penses que tout le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling !_

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ce chapitre est pour Elia qui était certes petite par la taille, mais grande par la présence...**_

_**Tu es désormais un ange de plus dans le ciel,**_

_**Mais tu restera à jamais dans nos coeur...**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

XoXoX _POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

Draco marcha silencieusement jusqu'au bureau de son père, pour écrire une lettre à Bob. Il marchait lentement, comme si il devait faire un effort de concentration extrême pour faire avancer ses pieds. Comme si ils ne voulaient pas marcher, comme si ils pouvaient s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Quand il arriva finalement au bureau de Lucius, Draco se laissa tomber dans un énorme fauteuil en cuir et prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Mordant inconsciemment l'extrémité de la plume, chose qu'il faisait souvent en réfléchissant, il se demanda ce qu'il devait écrire à Bob. Il choisit finalement d'être bref, et griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin. Il l'enroula et marcha jusque son hibou.

Il monta à la volière, chercha Ambrosius Benedict II, il courut jusqu'à lui et passa sa main dans les plumes noires du hibou. C'était un hibou très spécial, un Sooty Australien. Draco l'avait eu pour son onzième anniversaire, et selon le commerçant il était très rare. Il était également très beau. Avec ses plumes noires comme la suie et ses yeux sombres et perçants. Il était le seul hibou que Draco avait apprécié. Il avait eu beaucoup d'autres hiboux, bruns, roux, blancs... mais aucun d'eux n'avait autant de personnalité qu'Ambrosius. Draco se rappela d'avoir pensé dans le magasin que ce hibou ne serait pas un animal de compagnie, mais un ami. Et il avait eu raison. Ambrosius était un ami, cependant il était critique mais franc. Ses sentiments étaient très clairs, et quand il était en désaccord sur quelque chose avec Draco, il lui lançait un regard féroce et lui mordait les doigts avec énergie au lieu de les mordiller doucement comme il le faisait habituellement.

Caressant affectueusement ses plumes, Draco fut récompensé d'un hululement joyeux et un léger pincement sur le doigt. Il sourit tristement au hibou, et continua de le caresser. "Ambrosius, est-ce que je suis fou ?" Dit-il à haute voix, regardant les yeux noirs. Ils scintillaient dans la lumière du soleil de cette après-midi, et de la manière qu'Ambrosius inclina la tête sur le côté, Draco eut la sensation que le hibou se moquait de lui. Ceci l'offensa un peu, mais il continua de parler. "Je veux dire, _il est_ correct de faire faire adopter Médéa par quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sera bien mieux avec ces types. Ils pourront prendre soin d'elle bien mieux que je ne le pourrait jamais. N'est-ce pas ?" Il regarda encore une fois vers ses yeux, mais cette fois ils semblaient sérieux. Sérieux et en pleine réfléxion. Comme si Ambrosius réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait dit. Draco était un peu contrarié du fait que son hibou ait besoin de réfléchir à la réponse, mais Ambrosius continua de le regarder. En regardant son hibou, Draco se sentit lui-même un peu incertain, mais il secoua la tête avec vigueur. "Evidemment que c'est bien," dit-il à haute voix, plus pour se convaincre que pour convaincre le hibou. "Evidemment que c'est bien," marmonna-t-il encore en soupirant profondément. "Mais alors pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?"

XoXoX _POV_ de _Harry _XoXoX

Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco, regardant le magnifique jardin des Malfoy en berçant Médéa. Il savait qu'il devrait la laisser partir très bientôt, ainsi avait-il décidé de passer chaque moment où elle serait reveillée avec elle, et ce jusque son départ. En caressant sa petite tête blonde, il sourit. C'était un petit sourire triste, mais toujours remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Exactement comme Harry se sentait à ce moment là.

Avant que Draco n'apparaissent dans sa vie, en portant son petit bébé, Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'aimer autant une créature, surtout en si peu de temps. Il avait été avec elle pendant seulement six jours, mais il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Et c'était pareil pour Draco.

Harry avait toujours su qu'il y avait une chose telle que celle-ci dans l'amour, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était aussi merveilleux. Bien sûr, les couples qu'il connaissait semblaient assez heureux, mais ce n'était pas tout rose comme avec Shakespeare. Il savait de fait que Dean et Lavande se chamaillaient peut-être plus maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'auparavant, et Neville et Luna ne pouvaient même pas être dans la même pièce sans rougir et bégayer. Ils étaient tellement habitués à être bons amis , que maintenant leur prétendu amour les avait rendus complètement incapables de parler l'un avec l'autre. Les choses comme celles-ci démontraient à Harry que l'amour n'était pas tellement grandiose, et sa propre expérience avec Ginny avait renforcé encore plus ses croyances.

Mais alors Draco était arrivé et avait complètement retourné le monde d'Harry. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait une certaine attirance, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça évoluerait encore davantage. Mais maintenant que c'était le cas, cela laissait le Survivant totalement confus. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi les gens étaient tellement disposés à tomber amoureux, parce que la manière dont il se sentait auprès de Draco, n'était pas vraiment mauvaise. Le simple fait de le regarder le rendait heureux et quand il lui parlait, il avait des milliers de petits papillons au niveau de son abdomen et puis quand il le touchait, il sentait de petites décharges le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Draco avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, que ça effrayait le brun. Draco pouvait aussi le faire fondre avec un mot et l'envoyer dans les profondeurs du désespoir avec un autre. Non, il n'aimait pas Draco, il en était certain, mais il était également certain du fait que Draco était quelqu'un qu'il _pourrait_ aimer, si il s'en donnait le temps. Et cela effraya Harry encore plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

En fermant les yeux, Harry continua inconsciemment à faire courir sa main sur la tête de Médéa. La bercer était étonnament tranquilisant, et Harry se sentait plus calme. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à se perdre dans ses pensées ; ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Draco reviendrait bientôt, et alors il saurait combien de temps ils leurs resteraient avec Médéa. Il passerait tout le temps qu'il pourrait avec elle, et ensuite... ensuite il ne savait pas. Une fois de plus, il s'était trop attaché, et maintenant son coeur était déchiré en morceaux. Il s'était produit la même chose avant. Cedric, Sirius, Ginny. Il leurs avaient permis de franchir ses barrières, et ils l'avaient ensuite laissé. Chacun de différentes façons, mais elles avaient eu le même effet sur lui. Il pensaient qu'il était assez blindé désormais, de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse franchir ses barrières, excepté ceux qui les avaient déjà franchie. Mais maintenant, Draco et Médéa avaient passés furtivement l'entrée soigneusement gardée de son coeur, et au moins l'un des deux s'éloignait de lui. Et que se passerait-il avec Draco ? Médéa était celle qui les avaient réuni, que feraient-ils quand ils se retrouveraient l'un en face de l'autre quand elle ne serait plus là ?

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry pensait énormément au problème actuel. Comme il le voyait, il y avait deux solutions. La première, rester avec Draco après que Médéa soit parti et prendre le risque de tomber amoureux de l'autre garçon et peut-être de finir blessé. Ou la deuxième, partir quand Médéa s'en irait et maintenir son coeur dans de l'amour et de la douleur. Depuis l'endroit ou était placé Harry, le choix n'était pas très difficile.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai récupéré mon PC seulement mercredi et puis jeudi j'ai appris une bien triste nouvelle : le décès d'une de mes amies. Donc pour me changer les idées, j'ai traduis ce chapitre !_

_Enfin bref, assez parlé de mes problèmes, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ça me ferait super plaisir !_

_A bientôt !_

_kissssssss_


	17. déni : Mon nom est Draco

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX _POV _de _Draco_ XoXoX

Draco envoya Ambrosius au loin avec la lettre, lui indiquant de ne pas revenir tant qu'il n'avait pas une réponse avec lui. Il descendit à côté de la porte de la volière et attendit. Les minutes puis les heures se suivirent, mais Draco ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il était trop occupé à penser. Depuis le jour ou il avait vu Médéa dans le panier pour la première fois, il avait fait attention à ne pas trop s'attacher. Il savait qu'il devrait la laisser partir tôt ou tard, et plus il s'occuperait d'elle, plus ça serait dur. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il ne s'était pas attaché au bébé, et peu lui importait si elle partait. C'était juste un bébé, pas vrai ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial, c'était seulement un bébé. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, franchement, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un bébé. Et il la connaissait depuis seulement six jours. Vous ne pourriez pas vous attacher en seulement six jours. Et c'était une bonne chose, parce que si ça avait été le cas, ça le blesserait probablement beaucoup plus en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, parce qu'il s'en fichait. Et avec cette pensée Draco commença à construire sa maisonnette sur les bords dangereux du Nil.

MERLIN seul sait combien de temps avait passé, l'attention de Draco fut soudainement attirée sur un grand hibou noir volant vers lui. Ambrosius était de retour. Il enleva soigneusement la lettre accrochée a la patte du hibou puis Draco la déroula et commença à lire.

_M. Malfoy,_

_Nous sommes très heureux que vous ayez décidé de nous laisser adopter votre belle petite fille. Sur les conseils de Bob, l'agent d'adoption, nous avons décidé de venir ce soir pour la prendre. Bob nous a expliqué que vous vouliez vous débarrasser d'elle le plus rapidement possible, ainsi nous avons pensés qu'il serait mieux qu'elle passe la nuit avec nous. Nous vous rencontrerons demain pour signer les papiers d'adoption en bureau de Bob, et pour d'autres formalités. _

_Daniel et Matthew Brocklehurst-Frobisher_

Draco chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta contre le mur. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Dire qu'il avait voulu _se débarrasser _de son bébé, puis de décider de venir la prendre le soir même ! Bien sûr, il voulait la faire adopter, mais de là à dire qu'il voulait _se débarrasser_ d'elle ; c'était vraiment dur ! Aucun bébé ne devrait grandir en pensant que ses parents voulaient _s'en débarrasser_. Et ils la prenaient ce soir. C'était trop tôt. Draco ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas," se dit-il, répétant ce qui était sur la bonne voie pour devenir sa nouvelle incantation. Il se mit sur ses pieds, et commença à marcher en direction de sa chambre. Il devait préparer Médéa et informer Harry.

Harry.

Que penserait-il de toute la ceci ? Sûrement voulait-il que Draco confie Médéa à l'adoption ? Personne de saint d'esprit ne voudrait sortir avec un sorcier qui a un bébé.

Huh.

Sortir.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais pensé sortir avec Harry. Bien sûr, il voulait être avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé sortir avec lui. Et si Harry ne voulait pas ? Peut-être qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas du tout, puisqu'en apparence il était juste un compagnon de baise facile. Evidemment, il ne pensait pas réellement comme ça ; Harry était un bon petit Gryffondor avec trop d'idées au sujet de ce qui était bien et mal pour faire une telle chose, mais si c'était le cas ? Et si, quand il dirait à Harry que Médéa partait, il rangeait ses affaires et partait aussi ? Il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait jamais promis à Draco quelque chose, et ils n'avait pas vraiment eu une véritable relation. Ouais, ils avaient dormis ensemble, et après ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela, ils n'avaient jamais décidés de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Draco aimerait bien qu'Harry devienne son petit ami, mais pour tout ce qu'il en savait, Harry pouvait ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Draco se sentit tout à coup très confus et incertain, et quand un Malfoy se sent confus, il le déguise en colère. Et si Harry ne le voulait pas ? Il pouvait se contrôler sans ce maudit Gryffondor. La moitié de la population de Poudlard s'évanouissait si Draco Malfoy daignait à peine les regarder, il pouvait avoir qui il voulait. Harry Potter pourrait juste aller se faire voir, parce que Draco s'en ficherait comme de sa première tétine. Par Merlin !

Draco atteignit sa chambre et se jeta à l'intérieur en marchant d'un pas vif. Quand il vit Harry assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, berçant Médéa, sa colère grandit encore plus. C'était _son_ bébé ! Pas celui de Potter, mais le _sien _! Il marcha vers le brun, et saisit la petite fille qui était dans ses bras. Harry le regarda avec confusion, mais Draco, lui, le fixait avec fureur.

"les Brockle-quelque-chose vont venir la prendre d'un instant à l'autre, je dois la préparer." Il se retourna et marcha vers la salle de bain et ne vit pas le regard triste sur le visage d'Harry. Il ne vit pas non plus quand le garçon aux yeux verts glissa silencieusement du rebord de la fenêtre et marcha hors de la pièce, ni quand il rangea toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, valise en main. La seule chose dans son esprit était le fait qu'il s'en fichait. Que ça ne lui importait pas. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Ca le blesserait beaucoup trop.

XoXoX

À l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Draco plaça Médéa sur le rebord du lavabo et commença à la déshabiller.

"OH Draco, mon cher. Ne pensez-vous pas que la fille est un peu trop jeune pour vous ? Je vous dis que cet étalon noir est bien meilleur, et il semble apprécier les bons tours."

Draco fit un bond, loin du bébé, et lança un regard noir au miroir. "Vous êtes complètement malade, vous le savez ? Un miroir malade, malade ! Pour votre Information, je suis juste en train de changer sa couche. Je ne vais rien faire_ de tel_ avec elle ! Malade. Malade. Malade !"

"Et bien, désolé de vous dire ça, mais vous pourriez essayer de me tromper. La manière dont vous la regardez, je dirais que vous êtes tombé amoureux d'elle."

"Mais ça va pas ! Et si c'était le cas, si je l'aimais, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas, ce serait seulement un amour du genre paternel. Et rien d'autre, morceau de verre totalement malade ! Et je ne l'aime pas."

"Quelqu'un est dans le déni," chantonna le miroir avec une voix monotone, au grand malheur de Draco.

"Je ne le suis pas !"

"Faites semblant si ça vous amuse. Vous aimez cette petite fille comme si s'était la votre. Et je pense que vous voulez qu'elle le soit. Secrètement, vous souhaitez qu'elle soit à vous. A vous et à votre beau jeune homme."

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne l'aime pas, je ne m'inquiète pas, et Harry n'est pas _mon_ beau jeune homme ! Il n'est rien pour moi, parce que je me fiche éperdument de lui. Et jamais je ne l'ai fait et je ne le ferait jamais ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout."

Le miroir toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à "déni", mais avant que Draco puisse le mentionner, il continua. "C'est ce que vous dites, mon chou, c'est ce que vous dites."

"Exactement. C'est ce que _je_ dis."

XoXoX

Un peu plus tard, Draco observait silencieusement la porte fermée, il s'effondra alors contre le mur le plus proche. Ils étaient partis. Elle était partie. Les Brocklehurst-Frobishers venait juste d'emporter son bébé, et maintenant ils étaient partis. Il avait la sensation que son coeur allait se briser en deux, et d'avoir un nœud dans la gorge. Si il ne se connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pensé qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Mais les Malfoy ne pleurent pas. Et ils se fichent de tout.

Ils ne pleurent pas.

Et ils se fichent de tout.

Non ...

Draco renifla.

... ils pleurent.

Malgré tout, il semblerait que les Malfoy pleurent aussi. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour essayer de retenir ses larmes, mais ce fut peine perdue. Draco laissa les larmes rouler librement sur sa joue. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il se fichait de Médéa, mais la vérité était que même son miroir en savait plus au sujet de ses propres sentiments que lui même. Il s'en inquiétait. Il s'en inquiétait _beaucoup_. Il s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était possible de s'inquiéter. Il s' inquiétait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Et cela l'effrayait. Ca l'effrayait à en mourir.

À ce moment, Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Harry à ses côtés, tenir l'autre garçon dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui susurrer des mots rassurants, mais lui aussi était parti. Quand Draco était allé dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt pour voir si il voulait dire au revoir à Médéa, il avait trouvé la pièce vide. La seule chose qui restait encore du jeune homme brun était une lettre. Il l'avait lu tellement de fois qu'il l'a connaissait par cœur.

_Draco, _

_Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je l'aime. Je sais que ça fait seulement six jours, et ça devrait être vraiment trop tôt pour pouvoir s'attacher, mais peu importe. Ce qui m'importe le plus c'est elle comme jamais un enfant ne m'a importé auparavant, je ne peux donc pas être là quand elle partira. Et je ne peux pas te voir. Je pense que je pourrais peut-être t'aimer un jour, mais pour le moment tu me la rappellerais beaucoup trop. Je suis rentré chez les Dursley. S'il te plait embrasse la pour moi, veux-tu ? Et dis lui que je l'aime. Elle ne s'en rappellera probablement pas, ou même ne comprendra pas, mais d'une certaine manière, je veux quand même qu'elle le sache. _

_- Harry_

Draco n'avait jamais pensé qu'Harry affectionnait tellement Médéa. Merlin, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé que lui-même était tellement attaché à elle. Et maintenant, en renonçant à elle, il avait également perdu l'autre personne avec qui il pouvait être vraiment lui-même. Celui qui faisait battre son cœur, celui qui avait écrit qu'il pourrait l'aimer un jour. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce que voulait Draco ? Certes, il avait finalement retrouvé sa liberté, mais en valait-elle la peine ? Il avait perdu Harry, il a perdu son bébé, et il avait perdu une partie de lui-même.

Assis-là dans l'obscurité, Draco se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Une énorme erreur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voila !! _

_Oui je sais que je suis monstrueusement en retard ( on ne frappe pas la traductrice !! siouplait -petits yeux larmoyants-) et je m'en excuse, mais pour ma défense j'avais de très bonnes raisons… _

_J'espères que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous me direz malgré tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!! _

_Le titre du prochain chapitre -qui est soit dit en passant le dernier- est : **Leçon numéro 482** _

_Kissou à toutes (et à tous si il y a un jeune homme égaré sur le site ! ) _

_Juste-un-ange_


	18. leçon numéro 482 !

**Titre** : _482 lessons in Chid Care ( 482 leçons en soins infantile)_

**Auteur** : _Triola, _je ne suis que la traductrice. Il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'essaierai d'être le plus fidèle possible à la fic originale de Triola.

_J'arrêtes mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XoXoX _POV _de _Harry _XoXoX

Harry se trouvait de nouveau sur le lit de sa chambre, exactement comme il l'avait fait le jour fatidique il y a presque une semaine. Les Dursley n'étaient pas encore rentrés de chez la tante Marge, ainsi avait-il la maison pour lui tout seul, ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'Harry avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. La seule chose qui était vraiment difficile, était d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans la tête quand toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Draco.

Comme les cheveux de Draco qui brillaient comme l'argent et l'or aux lueurs de la lune.

Comme les yeux de Draco qui étaient scintillants et profonds, tel des bacs plein de mercure.

Comme la peau de Draco qui était si lisse qu'il avait voulu la toucher maintes et maintes fois.

Comme Draco qui pouvait le faire fondre juste en le regardant d'une certaine manière.

Comme le sourire de Draco qui était la chose la plus merveilleuse sur cette terre.

Comme... bien, c'était suffisant pour dire qu'Harry était bloqué. Avec ses pensées sans queues ni têtes.

Roulant sur lui-même, il se retrouva sur le dos, tandis qu'une question passa par la tête d'Harry. La même question qu'il s'était posés à plusieurs reprises, depuis qu'il était parti du manoir. Avait-il fait ce qu'il fallait ?

Quand il était partit, il avait pensé que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Maintenant, il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il avait toujours pensé qu'avec toute la lutte et la douleur qu'entraîne une relation, tomber amoureux pouvait difficilement être une bonne chose. Elle donnait à l'autre personne un contrôle terrifiant sur vous, et la puissance de ruiner votre vie. Mais, en dépit de ceci, siècles après siècles des personnes avaient choisi de tomber amoureux et avaient écrit des choses sur le sujet. Partout dans le monde, des auteurs avaient écrit livres après livres, poésies après poésies, chansons après chansons sur les joies de l'amour. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous avoir tord, n'est-ce pas ? L'amour devait avoir quelques bons côtés, autrement tout le monde s'en ficherait royalement.

Evidemment, laisser une personne complètement étourdie, rougissante, incapable d'aligner deux mots et de faire une phrase à chaque fois que leur moitié était dans la même pièce, pouvait difficilement s'apparenter à une bonne chose. Mais malgré tout, quand il voyait les couples qu'il connaissait, ils avaient tous une chose en commun. En dépit des moments de luttes, de rougissements en tout genre, de petites folies ou de folies totales, ils étaient tous heureux.

Ils étaient tous heureux.

Il se rappelait de la première fois ou il avait compris que Hermione en pinçait pour Ron. Lui et Hermione, étaient assis à table dans la Grande Salle, mangeant tranquillement leurs petit- déjeuner, quand le dernier membre de leur trio passa les grandes portes, en retard comme toujours, Harry s'était attendu à ce que la fille aux cheveux emmêlés commence à le réprimander, comme elle le faisait habituellement, mais quand il l'a regarda, elle avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Elle regardait Ron fixement, sa tête reposant sur sa main et son coude sur la table, une expression rêveuse sur le visage avec un petit sourire jouant au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient comme Harry ne les avaient jamais vu briller avant, et elle paraissait complètement heureuse et inconsciente de ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle.

Elle était heureuse.

Et peut-être que c'était de cela qu'ils parlaient. Les gens se disputaient tout le temps, mais à la fin, ils se réconciliaient et étaient encore plus heureux. Harry avait été heureux, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, pendant ces quelques jours avec Draco et Médéa, il s'était sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Et malgré ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, ce n'était pas seulement Médéa qui le rendait heureux. C'était aussi Draco. A un certain moment, il était tombé pour le blond désagréable, et maintenant il était trop tard pour se rattraper. Il pouvait seulement espérer que le Serpentard serait là pour le faire pour lui.

Tout à coup, Harry trouva la réponse à sa question. Non. Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'aurait pas dût quitter le manoir, ni quitter Draco. Puisqu'en dépit de ce qu'il avait voulut croire, il n'était pas là que pour les disputes et les mauvais moments. Il était là pour les instants de bonheur et les bons moments. Il était là pour les baisers volés, les sourires, les rougissements, la manière dont vous _savez_ que l'autre personne vous observe, et comment il vous incite à vous sentir tout frissonnant d'excitation à l'intérieur de vous-même. Il était encore là pour sourire, rire et parler. Pour être ensemble, juste tous les deux, et être heureux. Et aussi dur qu'il devait admettre, il n'était pas du tout là à cause de Médéa. Il était là pour Draco. Harry et Draco. Draco et Harry. Voir Draco sans Médéa le blesserait. Ne pas voir Draco du tout le blesserait encore plus.

Sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, Harry se mit sur ses pieds et commença à faire sa valise une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas resté longtemps à la maison, il n'avait donc pas, eu l'occasion de faire beaucoup de désordre, mais cela lui prit quand même un moment avant qu'il ait finit de tout faire. En essayant de tenir sa valise, la cage de Hedwige et son balai sans laisser tomber quoi que ce soit par terre, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers. Il y retournait. Il espérait simplement que Draco veuille encore de lui. Mais naturellement qu'il voudrait de lui. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien... Harry s'en occuperait plus tard. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de se sentir incertain, il avait un dragon à récupérer à nouveau !

Descendre les escaliers s'avérait assez difficile à cause de toutes les choses qu'il portait. Cependant, Harry était parvenu à avancer jusqu'à mi-chemin des escaliers avant que quelque chose ne se produise. Il venait juste de s'arrêter pour tenir plus fermement la poignée de sa valise, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. En sautant à un mètre du sol, Harry perdit le contrôle de toutes les choses qu'il portait, et qui roulèrent jusqu'en bas des escaliers, chaque objet faisant un peu plus de bruit que le précédant. C'est du moins ce qu'il sembla à Harry. La personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte semblait avoir également entendu le bruit et le Survivant entendit une faible voix demander ce qu'il s'était passé et si allait bien. La voix paraissait légèrement nerveuse, mais Harry pouvait quand même l'identifier. Elle appartenait à nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

En entendant la voix l'appeler de nouveau, Harry descendit les escaliers en courant et se jeta sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. En observant la scène devant lui, il eu un sentiment étrange de déjà vu ; là sur le porche se tenait Draco. Et il portait un bébé. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il le berçait contre son coeur, au lieu de la tenir loin de lui, mais l'image était presque la même. Seulement cette fois-ci, Harry ne lui referma pas la porte au nez.

"OH, merci MERLIN tu vas bien, Harry !" Draco respira, soulagé et lui sourit. "Je pensais que tu étais tombé des escaliers ou quelque chose comme ça !"

"Comment ?" chuchota Harry, regardant hypnotisé la petite fille dans les bras du blond.

"Comment ? Et bien, ne demandes pas ça à moi, nous les Serpentards nous avons de la grâce, nous ne tombons pas dans les escaliers. Par contre les Gryffondors, ils - "

"Non, non," l'interrompit Harry. "Elle. Comment ? Que ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est _elle_, je sais, je la reconnaîtrait n'importe où, mais, je pensais... "

"Chuuut," fit Draco en souriant et en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de Harry. "tu balbuties," il sourit davantage et regarda ensuite vers la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. "je ne pouvais pas le faire. Quand je suis allé signer les papiers d'adoption ce matin, je ne pouvait pas le faire."

"Mais, je croyais..."

"ouais, moi aussi je le croyais, mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en elle. J'espère que je ne le regretterais pas quand elle aura atteint ses terribles deux ans, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas trouvaille moi-même s'inquiétant. Elle est à moi. A nous."

"Nous ?" coassa Harry, souhaitant silencieusement ne pas avoir mal entendu.

Draco le regardait simplement, un sourire espiègle posé sur ses lèvres. "Leçon numéro 482, Harry. Un bébé a besoin de deux parents ! "

XoXoX _The End_ XoXoX

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voila ça y est c'est vraiment fini ! Ca va me manquer de ne plus traduire les chapitres de cette fic (snifff !), j'espère quand même qu'elle vous a plu même si la fin est un peu frustrante ! _

_Mais comme je suis une gentille traductrice (ça reste encore à voir ! mdr) je vais me mettre à la traduction d'une autre fic : A **Consort's Loyalty **de** Desolate03 **…_

_J'ai également un défi pour vous : (UA SANS MAGIE !) Que serait devenu Harry si Hagrid n'était jamais venu le chercher ? Et bien il aurait été au collège du quartier ! Montrer Harry à sa sortie du collège. La seule contrainte c'est qu'Harry finisse avec Draco alors que dès leur première rencontre ils se sont détestés… _

_Voilà si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il me le fasse savoir ! ;)_

_J'attends vos reviews pour ce dernier chapitre avec impatience alors siouplait faites exploser le compteur de reviews !! (petits yeux larmoyants ! LOL)_

_Et encore merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous avez déjà laissés ça m'as vraiment fait super plaisir !! (sisi j'vous jure…)_

_Kisssuu _

_Juste-un-ange_


End file.
